Living Nightmare
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 4: This I Promise You... Scott has a confession 2 make 2 someon... thing is... how R they going 2 react? And what R they going 2 do when they find out what it is he really wants? Plez RR!
1. Chapter 1: Infatuation

**Living _Nightmare_**

    Hello…. This is **_Ner'ual of Say'lar…..  I usually write _****_Dragonball Z fanfics… but since the summer holidays are here… _****_GMTV (__Good Morning Television for those of you that got no clue as to what I is referring to, it an English thing) have been putting on X-men: Evolution every Sunday! YHAY! _**

     But now they've taken it away agene… YAR _BUU **HISS!**_

     I hated it when I left the USA coz I ain't got cable! . Therefore I can't watch it! BLOODY TV COMPANIES! 0_0 opess… soz…

     N E who… this is my _first slash fic… ****__AND THERE IS SMUT FROM THE WORD GO...! But this is the __edited version… the original is twice as good I think… I think I can get away with an R rating with what I have here… but of course poopy old ff.net has taken the NCC-17 rating out… I put all this time and effort and just so people can get the chance to read it I have to change it…. barrr…. Humbug!!_

But n e who …

    So if you don't like that sort of thing……. LEAVE **NOW!!! FLEE!! _WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! GO!!! _****_RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!! But if you is staying… I welcome you on board… _**

   And if you do want to read the _un-edited version, I'll probably be putting it up on ****__AFF.N (__Adult fanfiction. Net, if you didn't know!) _

 But in a final plea from an insane person… _please….. be gentle ….. I is a __virgin slasher!!  _

**Chapter 1_: Infatuation_**

     He ran his fingertips over soft velvety fur, a purr of content erupted from the deeps of the fuzzy chest. He felt tridactyl hands grip his shoulders as he kissed his way down the vibrating throat. A low growl of pleasure as he left fiery kissed on a furry collarbone. 

     He let his hand explore the toned and muscular body, ruffling the fine indigo pelt. He gasped as a warm mouth lent up and soft lips took in one of his earlobes, then hissed as sharp fangs gently nipped playfully, making his breath catch in his throat.

     He ran his hand once more down the length on the exquisite, silken body smoothing down any out of place fur. He stopped at his hip then with the gentleness of a feathers touch, he run his finger tips down the fount of his pelvis. A loud, wanting moan escaped ultramarine lips and hips began to buck, silently begging for more.

     He lent forward and made his way back up the downy chest, neck, all the way to the jaw line, where he slowly licked the kitten soft fur from the ear to chin. Then placed his lips on the others in a passion and lust filled kiss. He moaned in to it as the other responded eagerly, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

    As they kiss, he continued to let one hand idly teased the other beneath him and he let the other hand travel down the side of his exotic lover's body, finely resting in the pit of his knee. He ever so gently began to lift the slender leg up.

    Without any more coxing, a pair of fur covered legs snapped round his waist and impatient hips began to buck, rubbing there throbbing needs together. They both let out a sharp cry as their emotions went into over drive by the contact of each other. 

     He couldn't take it any more… he had to have him now. Quickly he raised one hand, and place two fingers on the soft blue lips. Without saying a word, they were taken into the warm wet mouth and were gently being sucked on, coating them in sticky saliva. He could feel the sharp canines that his partner had, being raked against his skin, threatening to slice them to ribbons.

     But his new lover was far too gentle to let that happen. He release the saliva covered finger and immediately went for another searing kiss, which his partner was more then willing to give. He lent back to gaze at the one that had captured his hart.

     He grind wickedly at the sight of what he had done, and he began to tease him ruthlessly in every conceivably wicked way. Three fingered hands griped his shoulders like a drowning man grips to a log. Short well trimmed nails dug into his soft tanned flesh, deep enough to draw blood. Lips spilled with rapped fire German curses with every breath. He thought his leg was going to drop off, it had gone numb from the death grip the snake like tail had on him.

     After what seamed like an eternity of ruthless torture, he felt he had readied him enough. There was a loud whimper of disappointment as the annoying but wonderful teasing stopped. He kissed those dark seductive lips once agene as he held velvet covered hips aloft, manoeuvring himself into position.

     He looked into the golden orbs of his lover possessed for any last minute sign of wanting to tern back. He saw nothing but a mix of love, lust and need in the demonic glowing eyes beneath him. He got his reassurance when warm, satin soft lips reached up and engulfed his in a begging kiss. 

     There tongue duelled each other for dominance as the fires of there passion where stoked and there kiss became a frantic struggle for breath. While he was distracted… he took his dark imp and made him his and his alone. The action cased his fur covered lover to yell in a inhuman shriek of both pleasure and pain, he threw back his head and his back arch as the larger male gently penetrated him, his three fingered hands gripping tighter.

     Every millimetre felt like excruciating pain and pure ecstasy at the same time. When he was finely fully enveloped in his lover he stopped, letting his partner become accustom to the new and unfamiliar sensation. He felt him relax, but his breath remained in panting gasps. Then…slowly… they began to make love…

     His lovers gasping cry's became ecstasy filled screams, as his mind threatened to over to overload from the exhilarating feeling. The larger males own senses were on the brink of total failure as he began to hammer into the smaller body with all his strength, his body building for the inevitable bliss that was to come.

      But through the wonderful, hazy, Utopian state that he was sinking further and further into… He heard something… His name… someone was calling his name… he drifted back to conscious thought as his gazed up and into his lovers golden… confused eyes…

     "… Scott...? Are you alright? _Scott! Vatch vhat your doing! You are going to cut yourself!"  He yelled. _

  "Hunn… wha…!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

       "_YEEEOWCH!!" Scott yelped as he felt the Sharp blade of the kitchen knife slice deep into his fingertip. He jumped a mile in the air as he hissed with pain. "__FUUU……**DGE! GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled, waving his hand about then promptly sticking the damaged finger in his mouth. **_

     "I did varn you…," Kurt sighed. "You looked like you vere a million miles avay…" He said from his place behind the other side of the kitchen counter where he was mixing up a bowl of stuffing.

  //_Well maybe not that far…// Scott thought, while gently sucking on his painful finger that tasted like blood and raw carrots. //__Try only as far as the bedroom…// He frowned as he realised his finger wasn't the only thing that was throbbing gently. A bright red blush spread quickly over his cheeks. He heard the furry blue mutant laugh and he got very nervous… _

     "She must have been one gorgeous creature to make your mind wander that far." He grinned at the older teen. 

  "_Gorjrss isss definitely thau vord I'd ure…" Scott garbled while still sucking the painful finger. Kurt rolled his golden, pupil less eyes and sighed agene._

  "Vell… you can't stand zhere sucking your fingers all night…," he said as he padded over to Scott and grabbed him by his free wrist.

     The taller X-man jumped as he felt the peach skin pram and two long fingers rapped round the base of his hand. He then found himself being pulled over to the kitchen sink. He thank god for the badly fitting, baggy apron he was wearing, it hid his '_little' problem rather well._

     Kurt dragged his struggling friend over to sink, trend on the cold tap, pulled Scott's finger out of his mouth and stuck it under the running water.

  "**Stay!" he ordered his leader, waging a digit at the brown haired youth. Scott just frowned and gave the smaller X-man a pout. The tailed German smirked, turned, then padded over too the cupboard were the first aid kit was kept. He bent down to rummage round the back of the brimming storage space.**

     Meanwhile, Scott was trying hard not to stare at Kurt as he walked with feline grace then bent down giving the aroused young man a nice view of the furry mutant firm backside, his prehensile tail twirling and coiling with a mind of its own, teasing and mocking him with its seductive movements.

     Scott closed his eyes, it was times like this he was glad no one could see them. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his turbulent mind… But he had no chance, as he couldn't get rid of the image of Kurt, sprawled, exposed across his bed in total submission… he shivered at the delicious thought… He was getting careless. This was getting ridiculous! He couldn't go five minuets without having lusty thoughts about the younger student! If he didn't do something soon he was in danger of giving him self away…

    He was jolted back to reality when he felt the soft warm furred hand move his own away from the water. He looked down to find Kurt inspecting the fresh wound. Seaming satisfied that it was clean of carrot juice, he picked up the disinfectant and cotton ball. He silently pored some of the liquid on the fluffy swab.

  "Brace your self, mein freund. Zhis is going to sting…" He said biting his tongue. The fearless leader yelped like a little puppy as the swab hit the open wound. Kurt sniggered and shook his long haired head.

     "Arrrr… poor baby…" He teased as he finished cleaning cut. The ruby-quartz wearing teen scowled at his friend and object of his secret desire. Kurt finished by carefully placing a blue plaster over on knife wound, so as not to get any of his fur in the cut, and giving his friend wide grin. "Zhere you go, Thanks to my miraculous healing powers… you are whole agene!" Scott's eyebrow arched at the exaggerated.

  "… Thanks…" He said slowly, a bit disappointed that he didn't kiss it better…

  "You are velcome" The fuzzy demon grind happily as the kitchen door abruptly swung open, making both of the young men jump. 

       "Are you guys like, making dinner or like, making out in here?" Kitty joked. 

  "_Whadday'umean?!" Scott yelped, he panicked as his mouth racing along with his mind. "Wewheren'tdoinganything! Youdidn'tseeusdoinganything! __Youcan'tproveathing! Right Kurt!" Once Scott had finished his rapid fire babbling he glanced back and forth between the other two mutants, and saw their totally taken back and slightly worried expressions._

     There was silence of a moment where the only movement made was the blinking of perturbed eyes.  

  "… I think the presser of like, acting the strait man has like, finely gotten to him…"

  "… Zhat… or zhere vas something a little stronger zhen antiseptic in zhis disinfectant…" Kurt said as he picked up the bottle and began scanning the label for the hidden culprit drug. Scott just stood there looking like a deer in the headlights of an on coming car.

  "… I… think I'll just like… leave you two too it… If I where you, Kurt, I'd like, take him down to see Dr. McCoy before he like, has an aneurism or something…" Kitty said as she slowly swivelled on her heal and left feeling just a little bewildered.

     Kurt merely nodded as he continued to scan the label for an explanation for his friend's unusual behaviour. Scott let out the breath that he had been holding in a relieved sigh. 

  "Are you feeling alright, Scott?" The furry mutant asked with true concern lacing his accented voice. Scott moved his ruby covered eyes down to gaze at his younger friend. He gave the indigo coloured teen a small, fond but tiered smile.

     "Yher… I'm fine, just… a little tired I guess… I got a lot of things on my mind…" 

  "Scott…," Kurt said slowly. "Forgive me if zhis sounds corny, but… You know… I'll alvays be zhere to listen too you… you know… any time you need to get things off your chest… You look like you have the weight of the vorld on your shoulders… I've noticed you acting strange for veeks now…Your starting to vorry me, mein freund…" 

     The demonic looking youth said with an anxious look in his pupil-less golden eyes as he tried to coxes his leader and more importantly his friend, to open up to him and tell him what was troubling him.

     A small but genuine smile of clear affection involuntarily pulled at the corners of his lips. He of cores had no intention of telling him how he felt about him. But to hear him say that he was worried and wanted to help him, let him imaged for a brief moment that the concern came from love and not just friendship. He reached up and gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

     "… Thanks, man…," He said quietly. "…that means a lot… really…" Kurt could sense that that was all he was going to get… he wasn't going to push for information, if Scott wanted to talk, he would, in his own time.  

     A blue, fuzzy, three fingered hand placed itself over tanned flesh. Kurt gave Scott an optimistic smile.

  "Any time, mein freund, any time…" he said giving his friends hand a pat. In response Scott gave Kurt's shoulder a little squeeze. 

  "Well we better finish dinner before the other start eating the furniture…" He was reworded for his joke by hearing the wonderful sound of the Germans laugh.

     "… I can just see it… Logan, chewing on a table leg…" He laughed. Scott thought about it… Yes… the image of the tough guy Wolvie on his hands and knees gnawing on one of the dining table legs like a big rabid dog was indeed amusing… He grinned and chuckled lightly.

     "Come on… lets get it over with…" he sighed, reluctantly removing his hand from the round shoulder, secretly ravelling in the tingling feeling in the last moment before their skin and fur parted. Kurt, still smiling, moved off, back to the stuffing he had left and Scott returned to the now bloody chopping board, knife and carrots. His mind almost immediately began to wonder… he remembered how it felt to have the gentle fuzzy fingertips on his hairless skin, and how soft and gentle his touch was. He shuddered as he threw away the red sticky vegetables.

     Scott sighed as he washed the board and knife… he was a lost cause… there was no way in hell the European would ever except him if he let his real feeling known… he would see him as some kind of freak or pervert… or worse, a perverted freak….! He would lose him… lose his trust and more importantly the friendship that they had… 

     He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge for his nose. _//What the hell am I going to do…?// he asked himself forlornly, only hearing the blank silence of his mind he shook his head and pushed the images of his own creation to the deep dark recesses at the back of his conscious thoughts. He was grateful that the heavens chose to make the fuzzy blue demon a teleporter rather then a telepath… if they had… he would have been in trouble a long time ago… good god… this was a living Nightmare….._

      Well...? Wadda you think? 

_Love it....? =^v^=_

Like it...? ^-^

Find it O.K....? o_o

**Didn't like it...? -_-***

**_Thought it was a piece of shit...? ._**

**_Wanna hang me from the nearest tree for writing it...? (0 o)''_**

Should I continue the story?... 

Should I just leave it?...

Should I take my computer out side and burn it in a big bonfire in my garden, so's not to torture N E of you poor pure hearted people with my_ dirty, ****__dirty, mind ever agene....? ((0.0))''…  `¬_¬  sorry… I think I put one too much sugar in my tea…  But 6 sound like such a nice round number…._

Do you guy's out there in **F.F.net land had N E suggestions as to what should happen?**

 -0.o- Well….

         **_TELL ME!! __TELL ME!!_**** TELL ME!! TELL ME!!**** TELL ME!! TELL ME!!******

     I don't mind what you say...! No really I don't...! =^-^= But flamers get given to Kojo to play with…

**_   IMPORTANT!                   Vital for later on…. dose anyone out there know the name of Scott's girlfriend… I need it for the story… it vital!!!_**

                                 I'm writeing this on memory and guess what…. I can't remember!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! HELP ME!!

     Oh oh oh …. If anyone out there speaks German…. Could you Please tell me what…… 

_                           Wie geht es ihnen?_

                                                                   …… Means?

     It was something Nightcrawler said to Storm after an encounter with Dracula!

    I shit you not! It happened! **_The Uncanny X-men Issue number 159! _**

\/  \/  \/  \/  \/

\/  \/  \/  \/  \/

\/  \/  \/  \/  \/                            If you review me…  I guarantee I'll love you for ever and 

\/  \/  \/  \/  \/                            ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ect. 

\/  \/  \/  \/  \/                             ect… 


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Nightmare

**_Living Nightmare_**

      Chapie number two! Mega **_Kewl_**! _(Hugs NightCralwer and Piccolo Plushies lovingly)_  I wrote this straight after the first one… Not as spicy as the last Chapie… This is starting to get into something like a story plot… But trust me… It will get very, _very_, **_very_ slashy later on… just bear with me! **

     I got this really dirty cinema seen in my head… _::_Dirty old man laugh::_ … If my mother ever found out what I use this computer for she'd take it out my room in a flash...!_

  Ho hum….

   … Well… this is the part of the Chapie where I say hello to you guys that review me…

     …. I Can't believe it! You guys really love me!

  **_~#~#~ Review Reply~#~#~_**

****

    ** Ambiantmoon:**

     Thankie 4 the review… you where the first… and you shall have a special place in my hart… Do I talk a lode of shit? I've been told I do?  Tee hee hee… you is gonna have to wait to see about Kurt's reaction to Scotty's feeling's I really don't know when I want him to brake it to him… 

     **Kelly:**

     You love it?! Really?! You is not shitting with me?! Have I really crossed over to wonderful world of **Darkness**?! OOOOOooooOOOooH! I'm sooooo Happy! =^v^= MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Soon… the whole world will succumb to my madness! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA… !!! Thank you! _::runs up and Hugs Kelly::_ Thank you for that girls name I would never have found out otherwise…  I think I feel the same way about Jean as you… -_-*… **_Yheck_… Not nice. Scott deservers better… like Kurt for example… =^-^=  Hummm… buy the bye … thankies for the translation… I thought it was going to be something a bit more interesting the ****"How are you?"… ah well…. **

     **Relwarc:**

     I know what you mean! Kurt/Scott slash is as hard to find as bloody Anime in England… there as rare as horse feathers… But a lot nicer to find… If anybody is reading this and they know of any Kurt/Scott slash fics… TELL ME! PLEASE!

     **StormDraven:**

     **_#1_**. I think you might have to send your cute little blue muse over here… the third chapie is giving me a few 'ickle problems… **_#2_. =^-^= So you have a sugar problem too? **YHAY**! Me and my friend Stef aren't the only ones! Yes, me and friend Stef go totally spacko when sugar is involved… We are dangerous… let me just say there was Buffy theme tune… Coke a Cola… headbanging… and a fire place involved… and I'll leave it at that… **

     **Myrthyl**** Avara:**

     Arrrr thank you…. For the compliment and the translation… Confirming what **_Kelly_** said… as she said you can't trust on line translators… and is it really that hard to believe it was my first? It really was… I got really embarrassed when it came to spell checking it… _(I got Dyslexia, Cant spell… full stop!)_ … I was dreading her reading it! But thank you soooo much! You made my day! =^-^=

      **X2Angelofdeath**

    _::mock salute:: Yes Ma'am!! More on the way! I know what you mean… more people must write Scott/Kurt slash!! They just go so well together don't they!  Hay no probs… I get the link for ya… I still gotta put up the raunchier version up on AdultFanFiction.Net or AFF.net as it's also known as… OOOOOH YUCK! He gets together with Queen Jean! NOOOO! Poor guy…  Tee hee… I liked Scott being nervous too… there's going to be tons more of it! I promise! _

     ** UltraBrattan**

    Interesting in a good or bad way? I hope good… Tee hee… the Q were a result of me and too much sugar! Thankies for re-vo! =^-^=

      **Evolutionary spider**

     Ahhhh! No I write more!! I write more! Please don't unleash your wrath! So you really liked it too… seems other people do to… t'was not shit? This is good… and I shall endeavour to continue! 

      **Tempist de Lioncourt**

     Well Aoni… may I call you that? Thank you sooooo much… your review made me all happy inside! =^-^= The link for the site is… AdultFanFiction.Net  … there you go… instant link! Lotsa love-a-ly slashy goodness here!! So have fun!  Happy Slashing! 

**      Raven**

     Yes… I agree… Kurt slash is grate! More chappies coming soon to a web sight near you…! _::cheesy grin:: BTW… if people out there have NCC-17 stories out there… Upload them on AFF.net!!! it's a growing site!! But brilliant! _

      **Lord R**

     Thakie for the translation… you is confirming what others say… so it must be correct… so thank you… You are more then welcome… I doth enjoy writing it… Yes I agree that there is not enough Kurt M/M Slash out there! Hope you enjoy it!

      **Branovices**

     Yes I love you! You think I do Nighty well? Oh thank you! You make me happy! I see you is another Kurt Yaoi junkie too… I IS NO ALONE!

      **Anime-Crazi**

     You liked it too! So many seem too… yep he did have a girlfriend in the beginning… As Kelly so nicely told me… Her Name was Taryn apparently… You want more… YOU SHALL HAVE IT! You is going to have to tell Pietro he has to wait too see id Scotty gets the Fuzzy dude…  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! I IS EVIL! AND I LOVE IT! 

      **Brad**

     Short and sweet review… but more then welcome none then less… thank you and I will! =^-^= You wouldn't happen to be a teacher would you? Coz  my sister said "Grate story, please continue" that's the kind of thing teachers say in your books… Wouldn't I be reeeeaaaallly wired if there where some teachers out there… ? just a thought…  

     Riiiiiiight… this is kind of experimental… I needed something to get them closer together… so I racked my brain for something… and this is what I came up with… I know! I know… another dreamy thing! But I didn't know what else to dooooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooOOOooOOoo! And I though it worked sort of well… going to delve into Kurt's past a bit… 

     Ummmmm…. Scary nightmares, Male bonding and guys in nothing but boxers… yummy! That's all you need in a fan fic… =^-^=   

**_Chapter 2:  __Devils Nightmare****_**

     Voices… _angry voices… Shouting…. Yelling… __Screaming… at him… Darkness… midnight coolness… lit by the moon…stars… and the torch light of an outraged mob… Tight ropes round his wrists and ankles…. cutting of the circulation…. People pushing to get to him… **Punches… _kicks_… insults… rotten vegetables were thrown at him… People spiting on him… Calling him an animal… Calling him a _murderer_… calling him **_evil_**… calling him the ******__devil…_

     He was scared… They wouldn't listen to him… all they saw was what he looked like… that was enough to make them stop listening… He didn't do it..! He didn't kill those children… But they didn't care… They wanted some one to blame… and he was there… wrong place… wrong time… 

     They dragged him throw the village… to the centre of town… Where they threw him in a _cage… they continued to throw thing and spit at him as he huddled in the back… his hands and feet had gone numb from the tight ropes… The mob began to erect his punishment for the crimes he didn't commit…  _

     A wooden stake as tall and thick as a tree was set up in the middle of the village square… bundles of hay were thrown hastily round the bottom….  The pile steadily growing larger…. The door of his cage was open… he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and pulled from the cage… the rope round his feet was cut… the blade of the knife _slicing_ his fur cover skin as it went…

     He yelped in pain… People cheered for more… they dragged him to the hay covered stake… they cut free his wrists with the same lack of care as before… his wrist was _slashed… blood began to pore from the open wound as they forced his hand behind him and tied them agene round the huge vertical piece of wood… more ropes where tide round his body… so tight… he was finding it difficult to breath… _

     With frightened eyes he feverishly scanned the excited crowed… all he could see was anger and hatred… Both directed at him… Then he saw the torches….. the crowd began to cheer…. They started to chant….

 "Bern the Demon! BERN THE DEMON! _BERN__ THE DEMON! ****__BERN**_ THE DEMON_!"**_

…. In that instant… He lost all hope…. And he **screamed**……

       Scott was traipsing back to his room, carrying his mug of hot chocolate, complete with big flumpy marshmallows. It was about 11:37pm on a Friday night… and he couldn't sleep… too many thoughts… too many feeling… too late in the day.  He yawned, the sound echoing throw the empty hall as he padded along the carpeted floor in nothing but his boxers… he normally wouldn't do such a thing… but this was an exception. 

     The mansion was unusually quiet of once. That's because everyone was out on some emergency mission that had cropped up. Everyone that was at the mansion at the time was dragged along. He had no idea what was up or why the professor had left so suddenly, he didn't even let them know that they had gone.

      Scott had sneakily rearranged the roster so he could spend some more time in the Germans company. Being the team leader had some major perks… So he and Kurt were out doing the weekly shop when they came home to find the large house completely empty. It wasn't till they ventured into the kitchen to put away the shopping, that they found the scruffy, hastily written note attached to the fridge with the Star Trek: TNG Enterprise fridge magnet.

     It just said don't worry, nothing serious and that they would all be back some time tomorrow lunchtime. The note also said that they wouldn't be able to contact them till they got back… so try not to get into trouble… and _NO PARTY'S! **THIS_ MEAN'S_ YOU_ ELF**...!! _

     It was obvious from the sloppy hand writing and the use of Kurt's nickname, that it was Logan who had written it… also the fact that that particular magnet was Logan's favourite… Scott was one of the few people that had the privilege of knowing about the Wolverine actually being a closet Trekkie! But he had been reminded on more then one occasion never to spill that particular secret… ever! Or Logan would take it upon himself to make Scott really fit his name as Cyclops…

     Floating back to the time which was now… Scott sighed and took a small slurp from his hot beverage. Just his luck… he had a whole empty mansion… he had Kurt all to himself… a chance to stay up way past lights out…. no chance of a distraction for hours… he had thought he had died and gone to heaven… and then… Kurt decides he's going to get an early night…**_ Pfffhhh_**… stupid bad luck!

     Now that Scott thought about it… Kurt had been going to bead quite early for the past week now… witch itself was unusual. Usually he would be bouncing of the wall's way past midnight if they gave him the chance.  And there was another thing… the 5:00am wake up calls that Kurt was so fond of, weren't happening. The others thought it was a blessing. But Scott couldn't help but think there was something more to it… 

     He had noticed that the energetic, full of energy, Kurt, was looking a little tired. He seamed a little sluggish and his appetite was effected… Kurt usually could eat three horses and a donkey…. If not more… But Scott had noticed that he was eating less then usually… It was ironic…  He had told Scott to talk to him if some thing was bothering him… and tomorrow… he was going to return the favour… 

     He slowly made his way down the hall back to his room. He approached the door of his furry comrade… and stopped. He stood there for a moment contemplating what could be troubling the blue mutant… 

     With his eye's still trained on the door, he took another sip from his mug. He swirled the hot, sweet liquid round his mouth before finely swallowing. He licked his marshmallow covered lips and felt the warmth of the drink spread throw his chest, as he continued to stared at the door. 

     He sighed forlornly and ran a hand threw his short hazel brown hair. His hand rested on the back of his neck as he cast his gaze down words… God it was getting harder… Harder to stay away… harder to think of him without the Professor or Jean finding out… 

     The professor would probably be O.K. with it… probably… but heaven forbid if Jean ever found out! the last thing he wanted was it to be all over the school! Good god… it was hard to keep his hands to himself, anymore… Harder to act normal… harder to keep himself from charging in there right now and spilling his feelings that had been festering in his guts to him….

     "Scott Summers… your_ **pathetic**_! Pining after someone that'll never feel the same way about you," He scolded "How stupid can you be…" He let his breath out through his mouth, causing him to sound like a horse. His tired eye's left the floor and travelled back to the closed door. _//… I don't know what to do…// He took another sip from his dark drink as he slowly trend to see if he could get some sleep._

      He was about to start back when he heard a noise… a… _whimper_? There was only one place it could have come from… He looked back at the wooden door, and listened carefully… There it was agene… Scott frowned then creped silently to the bedroom entrance. He was usually against eves dropping but in this case… 

     He pressed his ear to the cool door and strained to hear… he waited…. And waited… and waited… he took a sip of hot chocolate… and waited…. he must have been standing there at least, what? 5? 6 minuets? He sighed.

  _//… he must have just been dreaming… I wonder what of...?// the X-man team leader wondered. With his ear still pressed against the wood he stood there for a moment longer… but a moment to long._

      Scott let out a shrill cry as the air was torn with a blood curdling, inhuman scream that made his veins run ice cold. He jumped a mile out of his crawling skin and his drink had fallen out of his shaking hand and was now all over him and the carpet… but he didn't notice the burning liquid as his mind swam with what he had just heard. The sound was frightening, Kurt… Kurt screamed! He sounded terrified! 

     In an instant, Scott snapped into action. He tried the door. Locked. He and began pounding on the thick wooden door, screeching at the top of his lungs.  

  "KURT! KURT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! _KURT, ANSWER ME! COME ON**! OPEN THE DOOR! KURT**_!" No answer. He franticly tried to think of a way to get into the room. Then it hit him like a tone of bricks….

     He could of slapped himself for not thinking of the blindingly obvious… but he could do that later… right now he had to get to Kurt. He set his sights on the door lock, screwed his eye's tight shut then lifted his Ruby-quartz glasses. 

     For an instant he opened his eyes and the ruby coloured force beam shot out and sliced throw the lock, twisting the metal and splitting the wood, sending shards and splinters everywhere. 

     With out another thought, he slid the glasses over his eyes agene and ran into the room with speed that would do Quicksilver proud. He hit the door with his shoulder dislodging it in one easy hit and light spilled into the dark room. He was immediately struck by a blast of cold air form the open balcony doors and his skin reacted in tern. He feverishly searched the room for the fuzzy blue mutant. He finally spotted him in his bed.

     Scott couldn't believe what he saw… The bed and the surrounding area was a total mess… Bed sheets and pillows strewn over the floor… the bed side table was knocked over an the contents strewn over the floor… the lamp was on the floor causing a frightening shadow of the writhing body on the rumpled sheets. Kurt was thrashing around like he was in some kind of fit…

     Not bothering to switch on the light, Scott immediately ran to the distressed teen's side. He hadn't a clue as to what too do. So he tried the obvious. He knelt on the bed and shouted.

   "KURT?! **KURT, CAN YOU HEAR ME**!" The only answer he got was a pained, frightened expression and a loud whimper…..

…. He screwed his eye tight shut to the frightening sight before him… he let out a frightened whimper… He was going to _die… this was it… __the end… He heard them give the order and his eyes snapped open… just in time to see the burning torches thrown on to the bundles of hay… his eye's widened as he saw the hay underneath him catch fire… his fear rating went threw the roof as he struggled harder against his bonds._

     The crowd cheered and fanned the growing flames… he could feel the heat raising… the cuts he had hadn't stopped bleeding… the heat… the bright orange and red flames rising… he struggled harder… ropes cutting deeper into the wounds… the crowd cheering… his hart pounding in his chest… he begged and pleaded… they didn't listen… 

     He desperately tried to free himself… his eyes began to water… the _pain… the **heat**… the **_despair_… the dizziness… his hart ripping in two… the smoke… the noise… he had forsaken all hope…. His eye broke with salty wet tears as he continued to beg the crowed of mercy…. They cheered… they laughed… they cried out for more… then the flames rose… lapping at the bottom of his cloak…. **_

     With the last ounce of strength he had… He let lose one last petrifying, terror-stricken howl that would make the devil himself cower in fear… He continued to scream like the demon they claimed he was as the flames arose and finely engulf him…

     Scott yelped as Kurt began to thresh even more violent them before. His arms, legs and tail be began to flap and swing around hitting anything in there path. Kurt's fist hit the wall with bone shattering force. Scott spotted the small blotch of blood left in its wake. 

     He had to do something, anything before Kurt did anything more serious. He did the only thing he could think of… He reached out and took hold of the struggling mutant biceps and pined his body to the matters… or should I more accurately say tried to… 

     For the first time, Scott had a chance to find out just how strong the younger teen really was. He was shocked as he strained to keep his friends arms still. The furry mutants three fingered hands shot up and grabbed hold of the top of Scott's arm's, holding them with unholy strength while fighting to get lose. 

     He had to be careful… He didn't want to hurt Kurt by being too rough with him… but if his ruby-quartz glasses got knocked off with the struggle… he could accidentally destroy the whole mansion… not to mention he might end up killing Kurt in the process. The X-man leader continued to wrestle the unconscious, whimpering blue mutant as he tried agene to talk him out of his trance.

     "KURT…! _KURT, COME ON! …AHHH…**SNAP OUTTA IT! WHAT EVER IT IS… **__agggh… IT'S **_NOT_ REAL!" He yelled as Kurt's whimpers became panicked cries. His sharp nail's scraped along Scott's skin as his actions became frantic and began to mumble in German. **_

     Although he didn't understand the words, he understood the emotion behind them all to clearly, they where desperate pleas. Tears began to flow down the furry cheeks like miniature river's as his desperate cry's grew louder. His head rolled for side to side, sending deep Indigo hair and tears, whipping through the air.

      Scott was frightened now… he was alone and had no one to call for help… Kurt looked like he was in major pain and was fighting back with superhuman strength… he couldn't leave… and he couldn't hold him much longer, he had to try and brake the hold this nightmare had on him agene…. 

     "KURT…_ ouch_! Please! LISTEN… _Ahhhhhggh_… LISTEN TOO MY VOICE! _IT'S_  NOT_ __ REAL! IT IS JUST A BAD DREAM! YOUR …. __Errrrragh…. **DREAMING! YOUR ****NOT IN ANY DANGER… NOTHING IS GOING TO HURT  YOU! ****YOUR**** SAFE WITH ME! PLEASE KURT! …YOUR…**** YOUR SCARING  ME… **__aghhhh….  I Care too much about you… _gerrr_… GOD HELP ME, I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING HURT YOU! **PELASE BELIEVE ME**! **TRUST ME**! **_PLEASE_… !" he pleaded, hoping his words would reach deep into his subconscious… he got his answer… in the form of another demonic scream, his sharp nail's braking his tanned skin causing blood to flow free.**_

     The sound froze the X-mans hart… it was like something from his worst nightmare… he didn't notice the lacerations on his arms as unbridled fear griped his soul… But then it happened… With a gasp, Kurt's golden, glowing eyes snapped open… wide with fright. An instant later, he bolted upright and collapsed into Scott's arm's sobbing like a frightened child. 

     For a moment… What had just happened… didn't register in Scott brain… He gazed down blankly at the fur covered mutant. He saw him huddled against his scantily clad body… his fuzzy face pressed into his bear chest… the warm, wet tears soaking his cold skin… his hands still clinging fiercely to Scott's arms… loud sobs escaped his mouth and racked his smaller body…

     If this where any other time, Scott would be grinning like an idiot from the wonderful feeling of having the almost naked Kurt against his just a bear body… but this wasn't the time… His friend needed him… Scott arms slowly encircled the distressed male, gently hugging him… he felt Kurt respond by sinking deeper into the embrace and griping him tighter…

     Subconsciously, he began to rock back and forth, the same way a mother would sooth her child. He started to whisper reassuring word and sounds into his elfin ears, while his hands rubbed the indigo pelt of his back, in small circles. For a moment he let himself marvel at how soft he really felt… softer then he could have ever imagined… it was like stroking a big newborn kitten… only **_way_ better…**

     He let his mind wonder as he continued to silently comfort his friend. The last time he had been this close to Kurt, was the time they followed Wolverine in to town and a motorbike thrown on top of them. Seconds before, they had grabbed hold of each other, before Kurt ported them to safety.

     Scott remembered that first embrace well… How Kurt's arms felt wrapped round his chest….how it felt to have his hands on his back…. How his long hair tickled his ear… How the smaller mutant had fitted perfectly into his arm's… how good and… right it felt….

     Scott had to stop himself before he became so aroused it became noticeable…  He returned his attention back to the quaking body in his presence. The full out sobbing had now changed in to loud sniffles.  

     He had no idea how long they had been sitting there… and quite frankly… he didn't care. If he was helping him… if the simplest thing as being there to cry on, made him feel better… he would give it, without hesitation… he realised long ago, he would do anything for him… anything… 

     Kurt was still shacking, but it was no way as bad as before. Scott couldn't tell if it was because of the fright he just had or because the balcony windows where wide open and a nightly breeze was blowing throw the room.  

     Now that the teleporter seemed to have calmed down, Scott decided it was time to start talking.  

  "Kurt…? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, his voice low and gentle. Kurt sniffled, then slowly nodded. "You know, you had me worried there for a moment," He felt the grip on his arms get tighter. 

     "Do you want to talk about it?" A little to the point, but with the scare he had given Scott and himself, why beat around the bush… He felt the movement of the furry face, biting his lip, he shook his head, bearing his face deeper into his chest.

      "That's O.K., you don't have to… but you know… Forgive me if this sounds corny, but… you know… I'll always be there too listen too you… any time you need too get things off your chest…  Kurt… I've noticed that your not acting yourself… going to bed early… getting up late… Not eating as much as usual… your worrying me… Mein freund." He bit his lip to suppress a smile as he felt the corners of Kurt's mouth rise against his bear chest as he sniffed agene. 

     The sound of hearing Scott giving him the same but revamped speech he gave him not a week ago made him smile. But when Scott called him his friend, in his native tongue, it sent waves of comfort flowing threw every fibre of his tired and shocked body _(even though it did sound a little funny with his American accent)_ and he felt himself relax a little. 

     "Now vhere have I heard zhat before…" Kurt said in a voice that was barely audible.  The usually straight faced leader smiled

  "ya' know… I'm beginning to think we just sit around worrying about each other…" 

  "Your probably right on zhat… Vhy do you think zhat is?" Well… at leased he was talking, Scott thought maybe not the topic he wanted but... He had to get him to relaxes enough so that he would feel comfortable talking to him…

     "I duno… May be it's all the male bonding we do?" he mused. Kurt let out a small shy laugh, not at all like would normally be heard from him.

  "You zhink zhat's it? Really? I alvays zhought it vas because ve lived vith seven vomen…" Scott chuckled.

   "Yher… that could also be the a contributing factor."

     "Zhere's not much hope for us zhen, is zhere?" Scott humoured him and shook his head.

  "Nah… none at all… were all lost causes… even Logan… he's going to be flower arranging before you know it…" Kurt giggled… the blue mutant slowly moved his body back, but still kept hold of  Scott's arms for what seemed like support. His head was lowered and his long fringe cast a dark erie shadow over his entire face. The only thing that could be seen were his glowing, hooded demonic eyes.

     "Dank… for… you know…" he whispered, not meeting Scott's ruby covered gaze. The X-man leader smiled fondly at the blue fuzzy mutant.

   "Yher… I know… don't mention it… what the heck are friends for if they can't use each other as a tissue from time to time…" He elected another quiet laugh. 

  "I thought I vas supposed to be zhe joker of zhe house? If you keep zhis up, I'll be out of a job?" 

     Scott sighed. This was just like Kurt… Hiding his true feeling's behind a clown's mask. Scott had wished more then once for him to drop it once in a while… but never more so then now…  

     "I don't think you have anything to worry about… I don't think I could quite come up to your level of party animal, practical joker, witty Casanova status…" He joked. Although Kurt's eye's had no pupils, Scott could tell he had shifted his gaze up too the door.

     "Zhat's good…" Kurt murmured, his grip on the other teen's arms loosening. "… I don't think I could fill the role of the cool headed, hard working, Fearless team leader…." There was another pause.  "Scott..?"

  "Yher…" 

  "Vhy is my door hanging off its hinges?" Scott's eyebrow arched at the off the wall question. He then shifted his gaze to the door. 

     "… Ah…" Was what he said when he looked. Sure enough the door was now only barely hanging of its top hinge… "Well… You locked the thing so… when I heard you in trouble, I couldn't get in… so I had to… you know… blast it…" He said sounding a little embarrassed as Kurt's eye's surveyed the door.

  "… Oh…" he said simply. "… Scott..?"

  "…Yher…?"

  "Vhy are you covered in hot chocolate?" 

    "Errrr…" The unflappable leader looked down at himself to find the dark residue of his spilt drink all over him. "… I was heading back to my room when I heard you making noises, I stopped to see if you were alright… then when you screamed I guess I dropped my mug from jumping…" The German looked directly into the American eyes. 

     "I vas screaming?" He asked in quiet disbelief. The brown haired boy nodded slowly.

  "Only twice… Once before I came in… and once just before you woke up… but they both scared the crap out of me… you sounded terrified… Kurt, what was it all about? What was so bad in that dream that made you freak out like that?" He asked, hoping that this time the furry blue mutant would finely open up.

     Kurt's golden eye's darted away from Scott's and the fingers on his arms contracted. But he waited, knowing that his friend was stewing in his turbulent thoughts. He sat on the bed patiently as the disturbed mutant seamed to mill over every thing.

     Eventually, Kurt's gaze slowly made it's way back to his,  Scott gave him a small, reassuring smile as he saw the pained and distressed look on the demonic looking mutant's shadowy features. Just as he opened his blue lips to speak, as a frosty blast of wind whirled into the room, sending violent shivers coursing throw both of the X-mans scantly clad body's.

     Scott could of destroyed the world for the blasted elements interruption, he was so close to finding out what had gone on in that dream, he was sure that his friend was about to tell him. But lady bad luck still seamed to be following him around. 

     He reluctantly detached him self from Kurt's clutches and went to close the open balcony doors. He rubbed his arms to try and warm his cold body, finely noticing the small bleeding digs in the tops of his arms… surprisingly enough they didn't hurt… 

      When he turned round, he site he saw nearly broke his aching hart. Gone was the boisterous, playful, unpredictable, fun loving attitude. The younger teen sat there huddled on the bed with his leg pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arm's. Silently shivering from the cold… or was it something else? 

     The X-men leader found it hard to swallow the growing lump in his throat as he made his was back to he friend. Too him, Kurt suddenly looked so small… so vulnerable… so helpless… so… alone. He picked up a discarded blanket from the floor and sat on the close beside his friend as he wrapped the thick material around the furry mutants shivering body.

     "Are you alright?" he asked for the second time that night. Kurt raised his head and gazed at the older X-man, then nodded.

  "Ja… Ja, I'm fine… just a little shaken up… I'm all right now…" Scott raised an eyebrow.

_  //Yher… sure you are… an I find the blob attractive… your anything but. … please don't shut me out now…//_ He silently pleaded.

       "Are you sure?" he asked sceptically. Kurt nodded.

   "Ja… nozhing to vorry about…" he quickly changed the subject. "You look like you could use a shower… vhy don't you go and get cleaned up zhen go to bed… I'm fine now… zhere's no need to vorry about me anymore…" He said, giving Scott a ghost of his usual smile.

     Kurt could tell Scott wasn't convinced in the slightest. 

  "… Kurt, you where totally freaked earlier…" 

  "… I know but… it's over now… it just shook me up a little… everyone has bad nightmares now and zhen… Please Scott trust me… I'll be alright… and besides, you really need a shower… your getting sticky…" 

     The tall teen sighed, he was right, he was and it was getting rather uncomfortable. He didn't want to leave… but if he wanted him to go there really wasn't much he could do but respect his wishes.

     "Are you positive you'll be alright?" He asked agene as he got up off his bed and picked up the sheets, bedside table and lamp. Kurt sighed.

  "Ja… you go… have a goodnights sleep." He said half-hardly. Scott regarded his friend, pursing his lips. Sighing he turned and walked slowly to the door, feeling the Germans eye's following him as he went.

     As he reached the door he turned on his heal and looked back at his friend. 

  "Are you_ **positive_ that your alright?" **

  "Ja… How many times do I have to say it?" He grumbled.

     "Until I start believing you…," The blue elf scowled at him. "All joking aside…. If you need me for anything… and I mean anything… no matter how small or how silly… I'm here for you… I'll be right down the hall… O.k.?" Kurt nodded, but nothing more. Scott sighed.          

       "Alright then… I'll see you in the morning… Good night, Kurt."

  "… good night…." He whispered. Just as Scott was about to tern and leave, a voice made him stop. "Scott!"

  "Yes?" He gazed at the blue furry mutant. 

  "… dank schon…" 

  "Don't mention it." He smiled, then with a nod he reluctantly left.

      Kurt watched him tern and leave him. He sat there on the bed… not moving except to look round his room. As he sat there flashes of his nightmare came back to him. He closed his eyes, trying to block the images he saw.  But it was a futile attempt… being in this room… his room… his own sent was driving him crazy as it sparked of more horrendous images.

     He berried his head in his arms and began rocking back and forth. His mind was swimming with fear, horror, pain and loneliness. The longer he sat there the deeper he sank into his own self pity.  He franticly tried to think of a way to get rid of these monstrous dreams… who on earth could he tern to… 

      Then it hit him… something in the back of his mind was telling him something… niggling and picking away… something like mice scurrying round your mind… kind words echoed in the back of his mind just out of reach… but they had something to do with…  Scott.

     The more he thought about him, he felt the feeling of comfort and reassurance rise and grow… he remembered his words and the way he said them… How he had felt as safe in his arms as he had in his mother's… 

     These thoughts made him begin to felt that if anyone could help him… why not him? He had said that he could talk to him. He was sure if he told his leader anything, he wouldn't utter another word if he so wished it. After all… he wasn't Kitty.

     He milled it over in his mind about a dozen times. Trying to pluck up enough courage… trying to think about what to say… But the longer he stayed in the room the more his thought returned to his nightmare… he waited for as long as he could stand… before he couldn't take being in his room all by his self with nothing but his sent and awful memories. And with a single thought… he bamfed out of his room.

 Hummmmm…. Now I wonder where the hell he's gonna go…. Yher… like you guy's couldn't guess already! Was it just me… or was that really fluffy…?

     Hay… whadda y' think of the title? It's a name of a song! From a couple of guys called **_Oxide and Neutrino_! A song from the **_Tomb Raider_** movie…. Just thought you mite be interested…. **

As I Sad Ants In Daisies:

Like it?

Love it? 

Wanna burn it?

Wanna burn me?

 Put me in a chair and use the thumb screws on me?

    Let me know! Please…. I ask so little…

      \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/              see the blue button you know what to do! Once agene  all  

      \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/            Flame's will be given to Kujo… My lovely 'ickl Doggy…    

      \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/            He stared in a Movie you know… Resident evil!        

      \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/            I was sooo proud !!        ==/\__/\==


	3. Authoress Note

Authoress Note

Fan fiction updates

   To all my fatithel readers…

     I wish to thank all my readers for sticking with this storys so far… you've been a contributing driving force for me to continue my work…  and I love you all!

    I wish to apoligise to you all for such a long wait… and to thouse that I promised an sooner update….

    The truth is I work for my self and it's a full time job… I usuely spened all day up in the workroom making stock and it usuely take's all day… and if I'm not doing that I'm travelling from Sherness to Surry and back to pick up stock from the whearhouses… and then of corse my weekends are taken up with the actuel selling at the markets… all in all a bizzy old week…

    And then of corse there's the spelling thing… trying to find someone to sit down and help me spell check this for me is twice as hard… 

    I an working my but off to get these out and live at the same time… I'm just asking you all to please bear with me… I'm trying my hardest!

   I love you all!

   Please do not send your flying monkeys after me… I live by the cost and I think the sharp winds will hurt them… 

   Love

    Ner'ual of Say'lar, your undying servent…


	4. Chapter 3: Here With Me

**_Living  Nightmare_****__**

**Chapter 3: _Here with me…_**

     I can't BELIEVE it … Chapie 3!!!! **_Whoa_**! **Kewl**! _(Hugs Raph, Piccolo and Wolvie Plushies)  Oh at last! I hope you guys aren't to cross with me? But as always…_

    **_~#~#~ Review Reply~#~#~_**

   _Evolutionary Spider_

      I'm very glad I can inspire you with my words… Border line fluff, hun? Well I think this chappie's just a little fluffier like big fluffy belly button fluff… but that's just a bit of chilling time before things get a little more interesting…

  I see you're a person that like things to have a meaning… well  I think I chose it just because of Kurt's Demonic appearance… the fact that even demons can have fear… and the fact that he was nearly burnet at the stake for being the devil… other then that it was a very cool song…((0 0)) wow… I didn't know so much planning went into burning things? Few! You don't wanna burn me… HURRAR for me! I live to write another day! And many thanks to you! Trust me… thumb screws are only fun if your not the one in the chair!

  Thank you for the review and I look forward to you next one...

     _Lord R_

     Thank good you were kidding with the thumb screws…! I've been told I can scream for England… You like my dream sequence? ARRRRRR! Thank you! _::gives Lord R a big hug:: I think I'm good at them coz all I do is daydream… _::Suddenly goes off on one… staring into space…::__

      _Durgas Dragon_

    _::Pulls out a rod as reels in another victim to her world of slashy pervertedness:: Mwhahahahahahahahahahah! Come to me my pretty! Here you are … update… for my adoring fans!_

     _Nicky_

    AGGGH! _::hits herself over the head with the stall mallet:: STUPID NER'UAL! I'm sorry I still haven't got the dame thing up on AFFdotnet yet… I only just got round to sorting out my stuff on Fan press… I'll try my hardest to get the raunchier version up… promise!_

_    Sinayah_

   You love my work! Oh thank you! It feels so nice to be appreciated… _::__sighs and hugs Plushies:: I am thinking of going pro… could I cut it? Hay… I  could be the next J.K.R! Ya never know!_

     _TFslash_

     You think it was that good? Oh thank you! Umm well… you had to wait this long _::__spreads her hands out:: … and her it is! TA DA!_

  Oh I know what you mean! I wish more people would write more S/K and so much of that bloody Kurtty! It's good and everything but… Ah! dose my head in and gets on me tits!! There's so much of it it's over powering! But I will  endeavour to keep you entertained…

    _Serphyona_

    Cute? Do you mean fluffy bunny cute or Alan Cumming's, Orlando Bloom, Ben Afleck, Huge Jackman and Alan Rickman cute? Either way… all good… thankies for the review… ^_^

    _Akemi-san_

    YES! WE MUST UNITE! We shall march forth and spread the word of the glories of Scott/Kurt slash and convert non believers….! RAAAAAAAAAAGH!

   _Nicky (?)___

    Is this the same one as before or a different one? O 0' … oh well trust me… you is not going to believe what is going to happen… but you'll have to wait and find out won't you…. MWAAHAHAHAH! I is evil!

     _Tobun_

        OH NO! Please don't die! _::Hands her next chapter::_ Please read and live! LIVE! I don't want to be responsible for the death of a poor defenceless bird! Not like my mother… we had a Buggie… and she didn't feed it… it died… poor Nash… you have a cruel and wicked mind! Black mailing meeeeee!

      _Tenshisonnet_

       Thank you… I've been told I portray Nightcrawler well… on the question of why would Scott go after him… humm… _::__scratches ear  thoughtfully:: well… to be honest… I really don't know why… I just think that they would take there friendship to the next leave… or that Scott's just got a fetish for guys with blue fur _::___shrugs:: that's my only explanation…_

    Now… on the word thing! 

1# I'm dyslexic… spellings is hard for me…

2# I'm British and I've found out from my Step-farther (Who happens to be American)  That we spell things differently… just a fact… so even when I do spell check and use someone to read it… there will be some words that will not be spelt the American way… but I think I can forgive you, if you can forgive me… and I shall continue. =^-^=

      _Soltic_

        Yes good Kurt/Scott is as rare as me doing ironing…. And that's really hard to come by! I mean… my ironing is crawling up the wall! I'm definitely keeping this story going… and have some other yummy slashy stuff waiting in the wings…

    It's really actually easy to do Kurt's accent… just don't go over the top… like I heard someone else comment, he didn't just fall of the Banana boat…

      All you have to is… now how the hell can I explain this? Umm… when it comes to things with a 'The' sound , like they, them, or something…. Simply change the T to a Z… so it's… zhay, zhem, somezhing…

    Same principle goes with words like with, why, where, when, will…

   But this time you change the W to a V… so it becomes…. Vith, vhy, vhere, vhen, vill… but things like wrong and written don't go… coz… if you just try to say it, it sounds… odd… and wrong…

    In short the way I check thing to see if they go is to say it… and if it sounds off… best bet is don't do it… And it also don't hurt to throw in some German here and there… Free online translators are good for this… although I wouldn't put 100% faith into the translations… Hope that helps some what… and that's really all I change! Simple pimple!

   You don't own flying monkeys?! _::gasps in horror::_ And you live in Kansas! of all places you'd expect to find  flying monkeys! What is there a shortage? I think every author should have one! Here have one of mine! _::hands Soltic a lovely brown flying monkey on a leash wearing a fez and red waist coat:: There for vo! =^-^=_

thank you again for the review!

     _Chaotica_

        Thank you for the nice comment! Much appreciated…

     _Kraizeekelly_

       Well you don't have to wait for more coz here it is!

    _ThatGirl1_

    Thank you! I shall continue to my harts content! Just keep reviewing! As long as you guys want it I'll keep writing it!

    _Brad_

     WHOOO HOOO! More good stuff! Wow… ((0 0)) I rival the infamous Internutter! She's good… scratch that… she grate! Am I really at that level?! I know… even though my story's a little late in up dating it's coming… I hate it when authors don't have the courtesy to at least finished the story… or at least let people know why they can't continue… thought I'm guilty of that for my Dragonball Z one's but I must say… they where the ones I first started out on and they were really crap to begin with… very badly written… I didn't take the time I did on my X-Men… no way near as good as my X ones…

    _Jay Kamiya_

Whoo!  Have I converted you? If so… welcome!  And hope to see you really soon….

   _Neko  _

    Kurt is such a fuzzy wuzzy bundle of joy isn't he! Thank you for Review!

   _Kitty_

     _::dose the __Queens__ wave to her adoring public:: Thank you! Thank you!  I shall continue to shower my greatness onto you for a long time to come… thank you for the R!_

      _Blue Fire Faery_

   _::Stats talking like James T Kirk:: You. Shall. Have. More! And. Hear. It. Is! Doesn't. this. Get. On. your. Nerves. A. bit? Talking. Like. This. I. Sound. Like. Captain. Kirk. Spock. I. feel. Like. I'm. stuck. In. a. moment. And. I. can't. get. Out. of. it.  _

    _O-nii_

      Once again I am blessed with a wonderful fan review… though I must point out yet again that I do spell check these thing's with the computer and another person… and it might be that they are the **ENGLISH** spelling… and not the **AMERICAN **way… yes we really are two nations divided by the same language… but other then that look forward to see you again! =^-^=

    _Marduk42_

       Thank you for your review… proof reading I a very good thing! I shall endeavour to do it…  and I shall keep running… like the nose with a cold…

    _Colder Then Ice_

    Arrr thank you so much… it's lovely reviews like this that keep me going! Thank you!

      _Fantast192 and Dreamer_

    HAHAHAHA! Your review made me laugh after a rotten day! Thank you!

    _Key_

       Death sleep was what I was going for… or just retreating so deep into his subconscious that he couldn't hear double decker coming at him… Yes it takes a while to right using different vocab… it dose make the work much more interesting…  but there is a handy dandy little book that helps out with that… my little pet English Thesaurus… _::strokes it lovingly:: … ahhh… my precious…_

    _Daniel the Demon_

       Once again… thank you… very, very much… and what kind of a demon are you?

    _J5_

    I'm adding a chapter! Please don't skin me!  _::hides under table:: NO monkey's please! I'll be good! Promise…!_

      As for the other thing… _::__Sticks her head out from under the table:: I'm English! I use translators for the German… there might me different spelling coz I either missed them… or that their spelt differently to the American way! Sorry! I do try! Please forgive… I'm only human…_

    _Digigirl-izumi_

      ARRR thank you I shall write lots and lots more… this story's going to have a very angusty middle… you won't believe!

   PS: was Izzy your fav Character in Digimon?  =^-^= he was mine!

      _Setzer_

    Yes I shall continue into the next millennium! Mwahahahahah!

       _Zara the Pirate_

          Thank how for the trans… I love this pairing to… well I better… seeing as I'm writing it… though I could change it and just make them have sex for hours on end… that could be fun, no? But the hunt for a proof reader is a very odd thing… I would be afraid to ask anyone…_ ::__blushes:: I really don't like asking people for help… not that I'm proud or anything… I just feel really bad and stupid for having the audacity of asking… dose that make me sound sad? I think I'm a little paranoid… oh arr! _

  _Lilith _

     The right mix of Smut and fluff? Cool I did it! _::Jumps for joy::_ …. Hummm … so it was a bit… Smuffy then… o 0 … hay… that sound cool! I just gave birth to a new Fan fic type! Smuff! And it didn't hurt a bit! and people say labours hard! Ha! I have loins of Adamantium! 

    _Dree_

     You are so right… not enough of this pairing… and there should be… more on it's way… and it will get here eventually…

      _Ryan_

        Yes… I can inform you… that I am officially… off my rocker… barmy… round the twist… nutty as a fruit cake with extra nuts… and absolutely bonkers… NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! _::runs and give Ryan a grate big hug::_

    (0 o) crazy as me think you are as? Tell me… have you ever been bitten by someone and told that the only cure was to lie down in the middle of a very busy shop and laugh insanely at the top of your lungs…? And then actually carry out the cure in front of busy shoppers?  _::raises hand::  I did! And it was fuuuuun! =^v^=_

  The shop assistance kept looking at me strangely every time I went back in! 

  But I'm so glad to meet another crazy person! Like two incredibly strange and deranged people coming together to discuss wired and wonderful things… _::__sighs:: warms the cockles of me 'art!_

   I whole heartily agree! _::land of hope and glory plays in the background..::_ …We must protect and preserve the wondrous creatures that are S/K fic's! We must set out hunting parties… and capture them! So we can Keep the wondrous-nuss-ness for them alive! For all time! We shall breed them… And then… we shall set them free! Free to recolonise and spread there glory among the less fortunate!

    …. Umm…Did I go on a bit there? ((0 o))'

     Dyslexia is a big kick in the goolies, isn't it...? Bloody hell… we are very similar aren't we… perhaps dyslexia is the start of madness and then it slowly descends… hummm… that would give those big wigs in the science community something to study wouldn't it?

     What did you write about? I'd love to know… I bet they where grate! =^-^=

   Yes this was indeedee my very first full on slashy gashy fic… was it really that surprising?

   I look foreword to seeing you again in my wonderful madness

  Thankies for the wonderful review!

  =^_^=\/

     _LovelySchoolGurlShindou_

       My smuff chapter reached the KAWAII status! Don't worry I'm not going to discontinue for a long time! Another one who understands my plight of being employed or not! And being employed by the family is even worse!

  I will endeavour to update sooner   =^-^=

    _Elphaba_

    You may be bad at them but Thank you for your review! =^-^=

    _Bill_

      _::starts dancing :: WHOOOOH! YEAH! It's my birfdai! Gonna party like it's ma birfdai! Gonna sip Bacardi like it's ma birfdai! Yo you know we don't give a F*** unless it's your Birfdai! You'll Find me in da club! __::dances round the room::_

     _Kazima Kuwabara_

       Arrrr another one to add to my collection of fans_…::sighs and Throws the fan onto her rapidly growing pile:: _AH! It feels so good to be loved!

     _Mikomi _

     Arrr you want to help me! That's sooooo nice of you _::_HUGGELS::_ oh it's so nice to feel wanted and adored! _

   _Cypher_

    Named after the Pokemon? I like that one! OH the applause is wonderful! Oh thank you! an oncore is coming don't you worry… and I have a lot of other slashyness on the way too… ((my Bio's got what I have in the works… lots of X-Men)) Thank you for the all round wonderful review! It made me feel al warm and gooey inside… but in a good way! The next thing is here… bit of a chilling chappie before I move on to better stuff… I hope to keep you entertained for a while… thanks!

       _Relwarc_

          OH thank you for the understanding! Work sucks… and working for yourself sucks arse!  sounds like a grate thing at the time… and you'd think you have plenty of time off… WRONG!  I'll will try my very best to keep it top notch quality! 

    _Randompersonthatreadthis_

       Yesss…. I thought he'd be a good closet Trekkie… ahhh the way my warped mind works…(0 o) AH! I made a funny! Warped! Star Trek! Get it! =^v^= … _::__a deafening silence is herd… a bell tolls… a wind blows… and a tumblweed rolls past::… ((0 o')) … `¬_¬ … well I thought it was funny… _::___pouts::… ho hum… hope to see you again random…_

      _Rieko Blade_

        Oh thank you for not releasing you monkeys on me… My devil dogs have lots of trouble picking the feathers out of their teeth… don't you my ickel ones… _::__pats a big black dogs  at her side::_

  OH thank you… I think it pays to take the time and thank people personally who've been kind enough to take the time and enjoy your work… You are right… work most definitely sucks… last week I spent 7 hours a day in the work room inking bibs! I couldn't move my hand! And I can't feel my thumb!

   _::Sees the Plushies and her eye's water up with joy!:: Plushies?! For me! __::Takes the Plushies and makes them kiss… her eyes water further…:: HUmmmMMMMmmMMMmmm! THAT SO SWEET! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! ::_runs___ up and Hugs Rieko Blade:: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! There soooooo gorgeous! And they kiss… __:__: makes whimpering noise:: Oh it so sweet it's giving me a tooth ach!  _::sits there for an hour making the tow toys kiss:: _Magnets are wonderful creations!_

      3 hours later… after some seriously slashy writing…

     Ahhh thank you  all for your wonderful words! They do really make my days! _(hugs her Raph, Wolvie, Piccolo and new Kissing Scott and Kurt Plushies lovingly)_

You know I'm not a Scott lover as a rule… Nighty and Wolvie and Pic from DBZ are more my style. But since watching X-man Evo… my opinion has severely changed… _::__Hugs Scott Plushie:: … he's the only version of SS I have grown to like…_

     Although my opinion on… _Jean_… remains the same. _(Pulls out of space a Jean Plushie and promptly sets it on fire) ****__He he he he… that's right… burn my pretty…****__ burn! BWHA HA HA HAAAAAAA! I have a **_reeeeeeaaallly_ ****eeeeeeevil idea in mind for her….. **__::Watches Plushie  go up in smoke::…_

 ….**_MWHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHHAHHAHHHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHAH_… ah…**

… ((0 0))'' … soz… Sugar, my vivid imagination and the drugs are not a wise combination…

     Sorry this has taken so long… but running things is a tuff thing to do… 

     So more apologies for the wait…

   PS! Too all those that have E-Mailed me and I haven returned your letters… I'm not ignoring you! I hadn't visited my account for ages and with those bloody viruses on the lose my computer wasn't safe so on advice I had to delete every single one of my E-mails just in case they were all infected…

    So if you were one of those that mailed me… and I know some did coz I saw some had…  _::_scratches head::_ though I can't think for the life of me who… I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry._

  And if I have missed anyone in my rewie reply... I'm very sorry... and I'm sure I'll get back to you in the next chapter... I promises... I just thought every one will want this up now... but I will answer.. I don't like not replying nice people that take time out to review...

     I hope you can all forgive me… please! I is a bad... rude girl...

**Chapter 3: _Here with me…_**

     With a burst of purple smoke and fire, accompanied by the nauseous smell of sulphur and brimstone… Kurt Wagner, _AKA The Nightcrawler, appeared above the bed in Scott Summers room. He fell the short distance and bounced lightly on the mattress, instantly moving into his familiar cat like posture on his hands and feet. He winced as the pain in his hand made itself known again. He gently lifted it to take the presser off._

     The light was on… He quickly looked round to see if the occupier of the room was present. There was no sign of the X-men team leader. 

  _//He's probably still in the shower…// He thought as he sat on the soft springy bed. He was going to have to wait. His eyes drifted lazily round the room, until he closed them and inhaled deeply. _

     At night, all of Kurt's senses became even better then Wolverine's… though not many people knew it. If you left him in the middle of the desert, he could tell you exactly where the nearest river was simply by smell. This was one of the reason's he couldn't say in his room… it smelt like him… and it triggered off the bad images and memories…

     But at the moment all he could smell was Scott, his unique sent covered everything… but then again… it was, after all, his room. What did he expect it to smell of…? Quicksilver?! Ew, no! Don't think that! Bad thoughts, bad! He must be tired; his brain did not seem to be functioning properly. 

     But anyway, back to the present…and the scent.  It was strongest where Kurt was sitting right now. The soft, warm, unmade bedclothes wafted with his usually undetectable sent. Again… he felt… comforted… reassurance… he began to relax… he felt safe… but why? 

     The fuzzy teen yawned, his sharp white fangs glinted in the fluorescent light. His eyes felt like they had weights attached to each lid. He hadn't slept well for weeks… and with his high metabolism, the lack of sleep was soon catching up on him… and that was a very bad thing.

     He hadn't been able to drift off easily in his own room since the beginning of the nightmares… but now… in here… he was finding it hard to stay awake… very hard. He yawned again and ran his good hand through his tousled hair. He rubbed this face, trying to wake himself up… but it wasn't doing any good.  

     He stretched, yawning, then rubbed the back of his neck… this place seamed to have some kind of magic effect on him. The warm room made him just wanted to lie down, fall asleep and never wake up… he was beginning to find it difficult to think. He sighed loudly. And glanced at the bed… for some reason… it looked… inviting… Yawn. Very inviting…

     He shook his head and cleared his throat, slapping himself for good measure. He couldn't! He had just barged in here without the owner knowing, and now he wanted to sleep in said owner's bed without so much as a 'please' or 'thank you'! What was he like! 

     He yawned yet again and glanced at the soft, rumpled cotton sheets. Well… Scott probably wouldn't be too long… it wouldn't hurt if he just… lay back… just for a moment… would it…? … No… 'course not… he wouldn't mind… it wasn't like he was going to go to sleep… he was just going to lie back… and rest his eyes…. just for a moment.

    With a shrug, he gave up, fell back onto the mattress, and almost instantly closed his eyes from the wonderful feeling. All the stress seamed to drain from his tired muscles, and before he knew what he was doing, he had curled up into a tight ball with his head resting in the crook of his elbow. It was soooo warm… and comfy. 

     He snuggled down further into the bed as his tired and weary body finally relaxed fully. He tried forcing his eyes too remain open, but the harder he tried, the heavier they felt. His conscious mind began to shut down and with a final sigh… he finally succumbed into the sandman and drifted of into a wonderful… peaceful sleep…

     Scott closed the door of the bathroom and made his way back to his room, after having showered to relive himself of the sticky hot chocolate residue that he had gotten on himself. He padded down the hall leaving wet soggy footprints as he went. The almost too small towel round his slim waist seemed to hang on his hips by pure luck as he used both his hands to dry his short brown hair with another towel, being careful not to nock off his glasses as he did so… He learnt his lesson the last time that happened…

     The mansion was quiet once again, almost too quiet for Scott's liking. From the moment he let Kurt's room he hadn't been able to stop the worry cogs in his head from whirring. He now knew that there was something seriously troubling the younger boy and, no matter how much he protested the fact that it was nothing, Scott wasn't going to give up on him till he found out what the hell made his friend freak out like that. He was going to do everything with in his power to fix what ever it was.

     He sighed as he rested the wet towel round his neck, the still damp hair sticking up at odd angels, making the usual uniform leader look very out of character. His mind drifted back and forth between thoughts as he arrived at his door. Ah… What he wouldn't give to open it and find the blue imp of his dreams lying in his bed… 

     _//But that's all they are… dreams…// He thought sadly.  __//… there's no chance in hell of it ever happening in real life…// He snorted at his own foolishness as he opened the door. He took one step in… and smelt the tormentingly familiar sent of sulphur and brimstone… his head slowly swivelled and scanned the room… till his eyes came to his bed… he did a double take and froze… _

     He stood there for a moment, his body rigid with shock… then… he went back out side… and shut the door without a word. He waited there with his hand on the knob _((A/N: Doorknob! Not the other kind! Get your mind out of the gutter you dirty people!)) for what seemed like an eternity, his mind had gone rather blank… his mind had gone literally numb… that sort of… out of body, floating feeling you some times get after a shock… He shook his head… concluding that it was just his overactive imagination getting the better of him… and opened the door again…_

     Ruby covered eyes immediately travelled back over to his bed. And there, his eyes were again greeted by the site of a blue, near naked, fuzzy ball, circled up in his duvet, sleeping peacefully. Scott's heart had jumped and lodged itself in his throat as the familiar warmth began to resonate from his solar plexus and began to spread… he swallowed loudly. He didn't know weather to be over the moon or seriously nervous… it was like dancing on a the edge of a knife…

     Timidly, he crept into his room and tiptoed over to the sleeping figure. Silently he came to a stop and slowly leaned over, gazing down at the unconscious elf. He felt a sharp pang in his chest: the younger teen really did look like a huge, blue, kitten curled up in a blanket… he looked so peaceful… so innocent… sleeping on his bed… making soft…

     _//OH. MY. GOD! Is he…?Oh sweet Jesus he is…  he's purring!// Scott was shocked… _//It's  honest to goodness purring!//_  he had sometimes thought… no… scratch that… he had often dreamt that Kurt would purr… when he was truly happy… or perhaps after some serious love making…_

He unknowingly smiled fondly as his mind began flying on autopilot… not realising or really caring about what he was doing… he ever-so-gently brushed away the few stray locks of silky blue hair out of the furry face, carefully tucking them behind a pointed, elfin ear.

     He was still in his little trance like state as the gentle movement caused the sleeper to stir from his rest… A low murmur followed by snuggling down further in to his arm before finally cracking open a brilliant golden eye, startling Scott from his spell, he cleared his throat, looking round his feet guilty for being caught in the act… Before chancing a look back up to see Kurt's reaction…

     Kurt was a little dazed… He had just woken up from the best sleep he had had in weeks and his mind was a little jumbled… why was Scott waking him up? He yawned… It wasn't a School day… was it? And why wasn't he wearing anything…? Then he slowly remembered… the nightmare… Scott being there when he woke up… comforting him… the fear and anxiety with the prospect of sleeping in his room… not being able to stand it any longer… leaving and coming here… then… 

     He became very alert and very embarrassed at that moment. Shooting up like a bullet out of a gun… His fur darkening with a deep blush… His good hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck in a apologetic manner…

     "I'm sorry Scott, I… must of fell asleep…" Scott, on his part, had a rather amused smile on his face… though he was more then a little relieved that the blue mutant hadn't realised what he had been doing…

  "It looks that way…," He saw Kurt shrink back and cringe. "But it's cool, you must have really been whacked…" He quickly added. He didn't miss the relief that spread on the German's face.

     "Are you sure? I really didn't mean too… I don't know vhat came over me…" He sighed, idly fiddling with his tail, a nervous tendency he did that the X-man leader had observed… 

  "Don't sweat it." Scott ushered him with a chuckle trying to put the younger teen at ease.

  "I zhought you'd be angry vith me… or at least annoyed…" He confessed as Scott sat down on the bed and regarded him curiously. 

  "Oh? Why?"

  "How many people do you know like finding unvelcome blue demons in zhere bed's…?"   

  "Now who ever said you where unwelcome? In fact, if I remember correctly, I said the exact opposite, didn't I…" 

  "Ja… but still…"  

     "Kurt… don't get your tail in a twist… nothing to worry about… leave it at that… kay…?" he said, Kurt nodded and smiled a little.

  "Kay…" Scott wondered what had driven the young mutant out of his room, he was half expecting him to drop right back off to sleep, and then he spied Kurt's hand. It was the one he had unknowingly punched the wall with, it now looked very swollen and the dark blue fur now seemed darker because of the clotted blood over his knuckles. He hissed through his teeth and cringed at the sight… it did not look pretty…

     "Ouch… that looks a lot worse in the light…" He said nodding to the hand in question. Kurt glanced down at his injured hand grimaced.

  "Ja… does doesn't it…" Scott lent over to his bedside cabinet, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small green bag. Kurt became a little flustered as the older teen's small towel riding further up his tanned, muscular thigh. He cleared his throat and adverted his gazed up to the absolutely fascinating white plaster ceiling.

  "Here let me see it…" He said unzipping the bag… He held out his hand to the fuzzy one, who silently and without hesitation, gave it to him.

     The chestnut haired young man smiled, they sat in a comfortable silence as he inspected the bloody mess before rummaging round in the bag witch turned out, much to Kurt's surprise, to be a well-supplied First Aid kit. Scott grabbed a bottle of 'stuff' that the blue mutant didn't like the look of, dumped some on a cotton ball, and, with a practised hand, began to cleanse the wound.

     Scott's large hands moved with both precision and gentleness. Kurt felt a little funny sitting there… as Scott tended to him… holding his hand… but… funny in a… good way… it felt… nice to have someone touch him… no… 'nice' wasn't the word for it… his parents often told him that 'nice' was the most overused word in any language… this was waaaaaay better then nice… it was… 'pleasurable'…

     "Ya know…" Scott said breaking Kurt's concentration. "I used to have nightmares too…" Ah… If there was one thing anyone should know about the X-men team leader… Scott was like a dog with a bone… he didn't let go easily. 

  "Scott…," He sighed. "I'm really tired…"

  "Kurt… just listen a moment…? Please…?" He asked gently. Kurt didn't reply but squirmed a little, the older teen took that as the ok and continued both cleaning and talking in a off-handed kind of way. "I still do… they can be pretty bad at times… It's always the same one… of the crash…" At that, Kurt looked up at his friend, a frown creasing his brow.

     "Crash…? Vhat crash?" Scott looked up for a split second before going back to work.

  "… You probably don't know this but… I was in a plane crash when I was younger… well I didn't even crash… My brother and I jumped before that happened…" Kurt was shocked; he didn't know what to say. He sat there open-mouthed and speechless as Scott continued seemingly unfazed about his reaction to the information or the subject he was talking about…

     "It's always starts the same way… starts off fine… were all happy… my brother… my Mom… my Dad… up in a plane… then, I don't know what, but something went wrong… there's fire… always lots of fire…" The furry mutant's attention was completely on his leader as he spun his story, as soon as Scott mentioned the fire he got a horrid familiar sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he imagined what it must have been like… 

     "It's chaotic… so much noise… the plane shaking… There were only two parachutes… We were over some mountains… and going down fast… Their only choice was to push us out there… we where throw out by my Mom… the parachute opened… but falling debris caught the chutes and they burst into flames… The last thing I remember… is the fire above us… watching the plane go down… 

     "The mountains below… falling faster then we should have been… I grab my brother's hand… I remember feeling so scared I thought I was going to be sick… I really felt I was going to die…" He sighed reminiscently. "And when I wake up I can still taste the fear…" He said as he bandaged the swollen hand carefully. 

     "Scott… I… I had no idea… I… vere you…?" Scott nodded at the unspoken question.

  "We where found on the side of a mountain… my brother was half frozen… injured… I was in a coma… we were alone… I really don't remember much… and when I woke up… my brother had disappeared… and I began to get this," He said taping his glasses, with a half smile. 

     "The Professor theorized that I must of hit my head in the landing so badly that it caused some kind of brain damage… and that's why I can't control them… Murphy's Law I guess... there all done how does that feel?" he said with a satisfied smile as he began tidying away his kit, throwing away the dirty cotton wool and pulling off his gloves. Kurt's hand still ached a bit but it defiantly felt better then it had. The pristine white bandage stood brightly out against his deep indigo fur.

     "It feels great… Danke, Scott…" 

  "Right. I better get something else on… this towel is getting really cold…" The older teen got up, going over to his wardrobe, and rummaging around for his pyjama bottoms or a pair of boxers. Kurt stayed silently gazing at his bandaged hand, mulling over his thoughts as Scott changed. 

     He had no idea Scott had been through something as terrible as he had. He knew he was an orphan… that was something they both shared for a time… but he never asked about it and Scott had never talked about it… which was perfectly fine… from what he heard… what he went through wasn't something someone wanted to go digging up at every opportunity… Kurt knew better then most about painful memories… He hadn't ever told anyone about what happened to him… never about the nightmares… maybe… maybe it was time too…? And after what Scott had just told him… he would probably be the only one that would really understand…

     Scott watched his blue friend out the corner of his eye as he took his time changing… He wanted to give him chance to think over what he had said… if his plan had worked… the fuzzy one might at last open up to him… He figured that sharing some of his demons would encourage Kurt to do the same… He hadn't told his story to many… only the Professor and Storm (and only because after one particularly nasty night he'd woken up screaming). 

     One thing surprised him, though… the fact that he felt so comfortable revealing all of that to the other boy… he had felt deeply embarrassed and ashamed when he had to tell the two adults about his problem dreams… he felt like they were judging him as being weak and pathetic… which was ridiculous. He knew they'd never think that, but at the time that's all he could think and feel… 

     But with Kurt… he felt none of those things… he felt completely comfortable with telling him everything… he knew in his heart that he would never think anything bad about him… never think he was a coward or weak… that was one of the things he loved about him… he snorted at the irony… it was true what they say… the person you love the most is either your worst enemy or your best friend… and it was more likely hell was going to freeze over before he fell in love with Lance!

     He sighed… life was far to fickle… he snorted as he fished out about 3 pairs of boxers. Choices, choices… Plain white cotton, Silky black or… Who in the name of all that was holy gave him the green ones!? He sighed as he remembered… 

_  //Oh yeah… now I remember… **Jean!// **_He shuddered. _//YUCK!! I **hate green!// **_He'd only kept them for posterity…

He chose to go for the black one… He couldn't help the slightly perverted smile crossing his face as smutty thoughts shifted over his mind… he always thought of black silk as kinda kinky… but maybe that was a little over the top for the situation? NAAA! He thought, chucking the others back in the drawer and quickly pulling on the chosen ones.

     "Scott…?" A small voice called from behind him…

_  //Aaaaaaand Bingo was his name-o…//_ He grinned inwardly, and thanked the heavens that by the tone of his friend's voice, his plan had seemed to work… He loved it when that happened.

  "Yeah…?" He answered casually as he grabbed his sleeping bag from the top shelf of his wardrobe.

     "How… How long ago vas zhe… incident…?" He asked, slowly his voice shaking slightly. Scott pretended not to hear it for fear of scaring him off.

  "Ummm… probably about… er… 7…8 years ago... maybe… I can't really remember… Why?" He asked dragging out the small metal put-up-bed from the bottom of the wooden container.

  "I… it's…" He suddenly became tight lipped. He began to franticly fiddle with his tail. He obviously didn't have a clue as to how to express what he wanted.

     Scott could practically feel the tension radiating off the fuzzy boy. He heaved the metal bed over to the side of his mattress and set it down before seating himself next to his teammate. The older teen had to make this as easy as possible for him otherwise they'd never get anywhere.

     "Does… this have something to do with your nightmare?" He ventured gently, already knowing the answer though. Kurt nodded slowly, not meeting the older mutant's steady gaze.

  "Have you… had this nightmare before?" Another nod. "Is it… of something that happened to you…?" He asked steadily… Kurt froze for a moment. Scott had hit it on the head. Silence fell on the two… Scott was trying to think desperately about how to word his next question correctly, but luck had finally thrown him a bone.

     "It was horrible…" Kurt whispered. "I… it… it wasn't long ago… just before I came here… but sometimes… sometime…," He shrunk back, pulling his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. He began to shiver; his breathing became heavier. Scott couldn't fathom how bad something could be to turn the usually happy go lucky teenager into a sobbing, frightened wreck.

     Scott moved closer, placing a gentle hand on the smaller fuzzy one's shoulder. 

  "It's alright, Kurt," Scott assured him, gently ruffling his fur with his thumb. This small affectionate action made the German born X-men somewhat calmer… why was it that Scott could do that to him? Kurt wondered, briefly… He slowly raised his head a little, his long fringe covering his face from the older teens view.

     "… if … if I tell you… Do you… promises me zhat… zhat you von't tell anyone…"

  "Sure… what ever you want…" Kurt then looked up sharply, pinning him with his eyes. Gleaming gold locked with radiant ruby.

  "Please Scott… I… if… if anyone else found out… zhey'd… I don't vant any pity from zhem…" He said quietly. "It vould kill me… Promise me zhis doesn't go any further… please…" 

     Scott could see the desperate plea in his friend eyes and hear the shaky uncertain waver in his voice. He gave him a reassuring squeeze.

  "I promise… What is said here, does not leave the room… on my honour as an X-man… and, more importantly, your friend." He said with full sincerity. The German studied his friend face for a moment… trying to detect any sign of deception… but found none… he somehow knew he wouldn't…

     He looked back at the wall, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly began to weave his tail. He started of steadily enough… revealing things to Scott no one other then the Professor and his parents knew. He told him about how… when travelling back to the troupe one night… he had stumbled upon something no one should see… the five mutilated bodies of murdered children… then the frantic mob… the accusations… the hatred… the yells… the darkness… the fear… the names… the pain… the humiliation… the utter hopelessness…

     Scott, on his part, was now deadly pale, shocked into silence as he listened to his best friend's ordeal… he couldn't believe what he was hearing… he never, even in his worst dreams imagined people could do something so twisted like that! It sickened him to think that his dearest friend had gone threw such a terror just because of superstition… just because he looked different… 

     He felt the anger rise in his chest at the horrid description that Kurt was giving… How could they do that to someone so wonderful? He had always guessed the fuzzy mutant was hiding something… but there was no way he would have fathomed it to be anything so foul.

     As Kurt re-capped his story, the more he spoke the easier it seemed to come… He was too tired to fight it anymore… feed up of being so alone in his privet hell… soon he was spilling out everything that had happened, even the parts that he wasn't planning on telling, in all its horrific, gory details. Telling Scott about how the mutilated body's of the children had mad him throw up on sight… the smell of blood… and showing Scott the faint furless scars from the knife underneath his pelt. 

      Finally telling someone about it was like a running tap… once started, it just kept going… the more he told the lighter his heart felt… it felt wonderful to get all his bottled up emotions out at last… and telling it to one of the people he trusted the most in the world made it all the easier…

     It was frightening to Scott, to see the usually happy boy in the state he was in right now… shaking slightly, his usual jovial voice now dead and monotone, gently fingering the scars where the knife had slashed his wrist. He obviously didn't realise that he was crying. The wet, salty tears rolled down his fur while other seemed to get stuck and become crystal diamond droplets against dark blue velvet. Scott's heart was breaking to have him in such a way; he was almost at the point of breaking into tears himself. How could they!? How could people do that to someone so wonderful…! How could someone in so much grief and agony still look so beautiful…?

     The older boy did the only thing that he could do… to try and sooth not only Kurt, but himself… he gently wrapped his arms around the distressed ball of fur and hugged him as if life depended on it… speaking quiet clam words of reassurance as he gently rubbed his back in small circles… showing him that he was here and wasn't going anywhere… showing him that he cared for him… and that he was never going to be alone again. Kurt responded well… leaning into the comforting embrace as he continued to talk. With Scott here with him… he didn't feel so… ashamed… so different… so isolated… so alone… and that felt good…

     "Kurt… man… why didn't you say anything about this sooner?" Scott asked in a gentle sigh as he continued to hold the troubled young man. He felt him shrug half-heartedly.

 "It's not really somezhing you discuss over breakfast…"

  "You know what I mean…"

  "Ja… Ja… I know…" Kurt wiped his eyes and absently gazed at the digital clock on Scott's nightstand… it was 3: 59am… 

     "I didn't realise it vas zhat late…" he said quietly, still not making a move out of the X-Mean leaders arms. He felt incredibly safe there and he didn't want to lose the feeling… not just yet.

  "Yeah… I think it's about time for bed…" Scott said with a badly repressed yawn as his fatigue caught up with him at last… the evenings events had taken it out of him… Kurt pulled out of the hug a bit sharply, taking that statement as he cue to go.

  "I guess… I better… go back to my room… let you get some sleep…" Though he had no intention of returning to his room, he made the move to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him…

 "Like hell you are…" Scott said. Kurt gave him a blatantly confused look. 

     "Huh?"

  "You don't think I got this thing out for my own health do you?" He said thumbing over to the Put-up-bed and sleeping bag. "You're staying here with me tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer…" Kurt's heart leapt, but his politeness kicked in automatically…

  "Scott… I couldn't…"

  "Yes, you can and you are… I'm not letting you out of my sight…" he said in a tone that said that was the end of the discussion. Kurt wasn't going to argue… Scott turned back to the metal frame and began to set it up. "And tomorrow, I'm going to take you out for a drive… somewhere to cheer you up… I think we both need it…" 

     Kurt watched as Scott continued to talk cheerfully as he dutifully set about the task at hand. He felt so relieved… Scott wanted him to stay. After hearing all that, he wasn't disgusted by him or pitying him… he wasn't going to let him be alone… he'd never had a friend like that before… it felt wonderful to know someone cared about him that much… 

     Kurt yawned… his eyes felt sore and heavy… He rubbed his eyes finally feeling the wetness on his cheeks… god, no wonder his eyes were so sore… he lent forward, resting his head on his folded arms as he watch his friend talk and move through tired eyes… man… did Scott always move so gracefully? He looked really good in those boxers… god… he must really be tired, he thought… he wasn't thinking straight… ha ha… he made a funny… And he yawned… he was too tired to make jokes…

     "… then when we get back the others should be home… right that's done… do you want my bed? I don-" His stopped mid sentences as what he saw melted his heart into a big puddle of goo in the middle of his chest. Kurt had fallen asleep again… he'd curled up into a ball, dead centre of his bed, his tail flipping back and forth gently in time with his breathing, looking again like the big kitten he really was. Scott wished he had a camera; it was an adorable scene. He looked so peaceful… the only trace of his earlier troubles were the rapidly drying, salty tear trails on his furry face… 

     Scott shook his head and smiled… he bit his lip as he quietly walked over to his bed… He desperately wanted to lie down next to him and hold him close… but instead, pulled the blanket over the blue mutants near naked body… he heard a murmur of comfort escape the exhausted body… and Kurt snuggled down further into the warm sheets. Scott stopped and took in the sight, committing it to his permanent memory. He had to really fight the urge to lean down and kiss the furry cheek, settling for moving that rebellious hair out of his face and gently whispering:

  "Sweet dreams, Kurt…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

   HAZAR! Another chapter! And what I'm sure most of you are thinking that it's about bloody time too! 

   But I would just like to give a big shot out to my new mate...

GREY ELVEN-EYE'S!!

  She's an utter Diamond geezer! I couldn't have done this without her help!

   ::bows deeply:: I thank you from the bottom of my hart!


	5. Chapter 4: This I Promise You

**Living _Nightmare_**

**Chapter 4: This I Promise You__**

     OH MY GOD! Chapter 4! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _::Runs around in circles:_ I is happy, happy, happy! And I got my first official 100th review! Mega happies! _::jumps around:_

    Though... 0 o' no ones seems to have read my special ficlet thing... -__-* That doesn't make me happy... why had no one read it?! _:cries__ silently::_

    Oh well... if your intrigued it up here and called... '**_Who say's pain ain't fun?_**'... pleases someone read it... it's full of kinky slashy goodness!

   Ho hum... time for the...

   #~#~#~ **REVIEW REPLY**~#~#~# 

      **Jimaine**

    This was acutely for Chapter 3. it was your review I took most notice of... I really don't believe it... Gambit! A TREKKIE! There is a god! _::raises hands to the sky::_ Hallaluya! I'm so going to have to write that in somewhere... _::__cogs start going in her head::_ Oh yeah.... that's going to be good! _::giggles insanely::_

   I so happy you are enjoying it, it's steadily getting there... but other stuff is now barging in and taking over! There's a war zone in my brain! Every things fighting to come out! But I is working my chuddies off to get this finished  _::__makes determined face::..._ mark my words! It will be completed!

      **TKD**

      Thank you my lovely! Well now I have my self a Beta reader stuff is coming out faster... it's not the writing that's mostly the problem... it's the spell checking... dame dyslexia! _::shakes fist angrily::_ You know most people in my position would just give up... not me! I'm fighting on! Walking softly but carrying big fuck off stick! I love that line ^__^ ... Going along nicely eh? Well I hope you like this ^__^

     ** Elven**

      My dear...Thank you for your services and review. I hope you feel better soon... all my wishes to you at this time... remember... I'm here if you need to talk... _::__big mega hugs to you::_

      **Digigirl-izumi**

      HAY NICKY! _:waves__ like a maniac::_ You don't mind me calling you Nicky do you? I know what you mean... I always think Kurt looks very Cat-like so I thought it would be adorable for him to act a bit cat-ish... it just works so well! He's too fucking Kute for his own good! Thank you for the Review hope you like!

      **Angela**

      AH HA! I have converted you! _::sighs::_ this is want makes the job worth doing. I feel so happy! _::giggles with gleeful joy::_ Well welcome to the S/K lovers society! _::hugs::_

   NO! Don't die! Oh... you is playing with me! _::sniggers:: _And thank you for your compliment about doing the characters well... keeping the main characters true is a aim of a good writer...

   I look foreword to hearing from you again!

    ** Ryan**

     _::sniggers::_ No I don't work for the CIA... I work of MI5! Mwahahahahah! I am British after all ^__^... I like that theory you have... about mental Funnynesses being quirks rather then illnesses. 

  As well as the naff dyslexia and Irlen Syndrome... I say that to people and they look at me really funny.... even those who deal with special needs... most people never heard of it... it's to do with colours and how they affect my vision and reading ability... but then the dyslexia makes it three times a difficult... but I don't let it bother me that much and get on with what I love... WRITING!

   Aspergian Mutants! That sound fab! I'm not surprised it had you giggling! And self insert! There is nothing wrong with that dear hart! I've done it plenty of time! What's the point of having an imagination if you don't indulge yourself once in a while! 

  I have written a Lord of the rings one... with me in it... not finished yet but its coming along... lost of fun for me...

 Bwahahahaahha! Oh I love that! Getting books thrown at them! LOL!

  Obsessiveness rocks! And so dose Fan gals/guys!

  You should try and get some stuff out its very rewarding when you get people reviewing and telling you hoe much they like your story.

  You get inspired by music to! WOW! Same here... music makes me think of crazy things and the rhythm and pace and even the sound effects give me ideas...

 I know just what you mean about thought slipping out of your mouth... _::__sighs:: _happens to me all the time... AH NO! You is not horrible! _::Hugs back::_

  Ah my friend has alternate personas... A pyro maniac and a gay pasty chef called Ben Dover... she wrote a Metal gear solid fic...

   Rambling is fun! Like a doped up wasp that rambles over your carpet!

  Love to hear from you soon!

    **Lord R**

     _::LOL::_ I know... updating is a big pain in the arse... and thank you so much... I do try so hard to keep the standard up...

    ** Kiyoshi**

      _::blown over by the fantastic review::_ WOW! Thank you so much! Kewl! Yaoi obsessed male! And a Kurt lover! I LOVE YOU! _::glomps::_ ^__^ How can you not love the fuzz butt! Hay, if you like everything else your so going to love the chapter after this... _::__sniggers evilly::_ I will keep working  for your enjoyment!

     **Anael MarsW**

     More now! ^__^ Thankis for review! 

     **Randomnameofdoom**

     Was it really that good? Oh thank you! _::hugs::_ A hunting you will go! A hunting you will go! I don't get to go hunting any more -__-* I work in the evenings... and that's the only time I can get on the internet... Hay, if you find any good juice Kurt Fic's out there in the wild vastness of fanfics land, give us a bell would you and let me know... I get so deprived... 

   GMTV where showing it over the holidays but stopped... dame them to hell!... but now I've see that they are releasing X-Men: Evo on DVD so I'm going to get it that way... ho hum... speak soon!

      **Dark Comet**

      _::Hand over a handkerchief::_ Don't worry... nothing wrong with a little indulgence now and again... _::smirks::_ ... You don't know how many time I wanted the elf to be real so I could take him home and raveg him senseless... Ummmmm.... _::goes off on one::..._ naked fuzzy elf... _::snaps too::_ you know I did a pic of Kurt naked:: There's a link on my bio to my fan art page on Deviaint art... its up there if you wanna have a look... it pretty good.. or so everyone on there tells me...

      **Lazerwolf/Phoenix**

     Now... _:: grins::_ I fully respect you opinion and that it's your choice not to like this piticuler genre _(I don't think I spelt that right) _that I write... but... just for you... and the other people  that have said they wanted me to up date the fic... I will send my next chapter to a Beta post hast... 

    Well that's the reviews done... now onto the fic! Tally ho!! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

This was it, he couldn't put this off any more, it wasn't fair to either of them... and it wasn't right- this situation was tormenting... driving him insane... He was going to do it now, get it over with so they could both move on. He'd say he was sorry but that was the way he felt and nothing was going to change it; he was going to be cruel and heartless. Well... ok, maybe not that, but he wasn't going to get persuaded not to do it either- it had to be done... and sooner rather then later...

Scott Summers mentally syked himself up for one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life... he'd ran through what he was going to say at least three hundred and one times and was doing it yet again... he leant against his car outside Bayville High and mumbled the dangerous confession to himself... made it sound perfect to his own ears, while passing students gave him odd looks as they heard the young man mumbling stearnly to himself... so off in his own little world that he didn't even notice the group come up behind him...

"Hi Scott!"  
  
"AAAAGH!" The mutant yelped as the reason he was hear arrived. //SHIT! OH GOD!// he thought; he really didn't want to be here! Anywhere but here! He'd gladly be tied up before a charging rhino in a dead-end ally then right here right now! He wanted to run and never look back! He would give his soul to have Quicksilver's speed! Have Alalance bury him under a ton of rubble- hell, he'd even go so far as to pay Blob to sit on him! But instead he steeled himself, regained his composure, swallowing loudly with a sheepish smile.

'Umm... hi, Taryn," He said to the brown-haired girl who had the current status of his girlfriend. "Say- can I... talk to you for a moment... ugh... alone?" Scott said awkwardly, shifting. Uneasily, he ran his hand through his hair as her girlfriends giggled. She smiled

"Sure thing, see you guys later!" She said to her friends; they giggled some more and quickly left the two alone. "So what's up?" she asked, cheerfully gazing up at the handsome young man. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Umm- do you think we could go somewhere a little more private? I have something really important to tell you."  
  
"Kay," She chirped and she began to walk over to the large clump of secluded, shady trees where a bench nestled in the dappled darkness, away from the main building and far from anyone that might take a fancy to evesdropping.

"Y-you might wanna sit down..." The girl quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"Sounds a bit ominous..." she said, taking a seat. Scott nervously sat down beside her, looking down at the grass, his hands clasped in front of him to stop them from fidgeting.   
  
"Taryn- I have... something to tell you..."   
  
"Sounds even more ominous..." she said flatly, not at all liking where this was going. Scott knew he had to get this over with... he was become sick from all this stalling... what was better? Big Barny bust up and have her hate me for a little while... or string her along and give her false hope for something that would never happen... and have her hate me for ever and ever...? Taryn was a lovely girl, and he really did like her... but he just didn't see her like that... he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and spoke slowly... choosing his words very carefully... Everything he had rehearsed earlier had already gone completely out of his head.

"The truth is- is- I have... feelings for... someone- someone else." There, he'd said it. Now that was over... now came the tricky bit. "And... I- I think it... would be best if- if we sort of... went our seperate ways?" he tried.   
  
"What?" she said blankly, in a tone that said she clearly couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"I'm really sorry Taryn- I really don't want to hurt you."   
  
"Well, it's a bit late for that! You just did!" she hissed angrily. She got up, ready to storm off and leave him sitting there but then on an impulse rounded back on him. A hurt yet somehow venomous sneer appeared on her pretty face. "I know what this is about! You're breaking up with me to go out with that bitch Jean Gray aren't you!"

"Wha?!" he spluttered, jumping up to defend himself. "Jean? Ugh, NO!" He looked completely disgusted by the idea.   
  
"Well who then, humm?! That Goth?!"   
  
"Taryn...!" he said, moving closer, trying to use calming hand motions to cool her down.   
  
"OH please don't tell me it's that horrid valley girl?!"  
  
"Will you listen!" he yelled. "I'm not leaving you for any of them!"   
  
"Who then! Who and what can this mystery girl," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness, "give you that I can't?!"  
  
"For God's sake! I'm not leaving you for another girl!" he snapped.

Taryn opened her mouth to shout some more obscenities at her ex when her brain latched onto something; she frowned for a moment.   
  
"Hang on." She frowned and wet her lips in thought. "You said you're in love with someone else- but you're NOT leaving me for another girl." She clarified to make sure she heard correctly... and looked up to see the sudden look of crazed panic on the young man's face; he backed up a few paces like she just struck him, swallowing noisily and now as white as a just-washed bedsheet. She raised an eyebrow, a look of blankness speading on her face as he did everything but deny what the statement implied. "Scott. Are you telling me... that- you're..." Scott swore loudly, realizing she'd figured it out.   
  
  
  
"Oh God! Please! Please, don't hate me, Taryn! I'm- I'm so, so sorry! I really didn‚t want to hurt you! I didn't... This is hard enough for me as it is!"   
  
"You're... gay?" she stated calmly. The mutant looked like he was about to keel over from panic.

"Ummm... actually, I think- OH! I don't know anymore!" he cried in desperation, his hand combing feverishly throught his hair. "Please, Taryn! I'm begging you! Please don't tell anyone! Y-you're the only one that knows!" he babbled, his expression one pleading for mercy. "If- if this got out... I- I..."  
  
"And- you're... in love with- another guy," she said in the same calm, monotonous voice, rapidly blinking. He was in the shit now... he couldn't hide it anymore.   
  
  
  
"Yes," he sighed in defeat, hanging his head, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry... I-I didn't want to hurt you by stringing you along while I was pining after someone else- it wouldn't be right! I'm trying to do what's best here! Taryn, I'll do anything if you promise not to let this out..." he begged, looking back up, staring pleadingly, desperately, at her... when she did nothing but stare back blankly he dropped his gaze and began chewing his lip, waiting for the onslaught of abuse and hateful remarks he was bound to get.

With his eyes on the grass, Scott missed the huge grin that slowly began to spread over the girls face. She slowly made her way over to the distressed young man.   
  
"How long have you felt this way about him?" she asked as if she were asking him what sauce he liked on his chips, no trace of anger or disgust present. Scott guessed she deserved an answer- at least she wasn't yelling at him anymore; that was a good sign, wasn't it?   
  
"I guess ever since I meet him- though... I thoroughly denied it for ages. I'm so, so sorry," he whimpered.   
  
  
  
He sighed, expecting her to leave. But she stayed and placed her hand on his forearm. He looked up and was taken back by the understanding, sympathetic smile on her face.   
  
"Don't be, Scott. As my mother said: you can't help who you fall in love with."   
  
"Yo- you're not angry?" At that she chuckled.

"Noooo..." she said, patting his arm. Feeling the need to explain by the blatantly confused look on her ex's face, she took him by the arm and gently led him over to the bench and sat them back down. "There's something my mom said to me that I have come to believe: if a guy leaves you for another woman, you should be pissed, but don't be if he leaves you for another man; there's nothing to be ashamed of because you can't compete with that. He's after something you can't give him; it's not your fault and there is nothing you can do about it."   
  
  
  
"I... don't believe it." And he really didn't... the most unlikely of people to be compassionate and understanding was being wonderful to his little dilemma. "Are- are you sure, you're, okay with this?"  
  
"Don't worry Scott. Your secret's safe with me." She smiled sincerely. The mutant sighed with relief and leant back on the wooden bench, it suddenly felt like the seven ton weight on his shoulders had finally been lifted.

"Thank you so much- you don't know how relieved I am."   
  
"Ieee can imagine soooo- who's the lucky guy?" she said, moving closer. Scott saw the mischevious twinkle in her eyes- still no hint of malice or hatred, just genuine curiousity.   
  
"Why do you want to know?"   
  
  
  
"Umm- well- considering you told me a biggy I should tell you one... do you promise not to tell anyone?" she said quietly.   
  
"Sure; with mutual danger comes mutual safety," he snorted at the irony, still not quite believing she wasn't going tell anyone about him.   
  
"Well I kinda find... male sex..." She had a quick look round to check no one was watching. "...a turn on." Scott nearly fell off the bench.   
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he spluttered. She only smiled impishly.

  
  
"Yeah- there's nothing like a bit of hot guy on guy action!" she said with a truly perverted grin.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God; I really am going to have to watch you now." He shook his head in disbelief. "How come you never said anything about this before?"   
  
"Well it's not something you go round telling people, is it? Especially your supposedly hetro boyfriend," she murmered with a pouting frown.   
  
"I see your point."  
  
"So come on! Now you know you can trust me, spill- who are you after?" Scott studied the girl for a moment, trying to tell if she was just playing with him, but then he was never really any good at that sort of thing so he eventually sighed and leant back on the bench... just thought what the hell; it might do him good to talk to someone.

"Do you know Kurt Wagner?" he asked. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Kurt? The German guy on the gymnastics team? Who lives up at the institution with you?" He nodded in clarification. Taryn pratically squealed in delight, which Scott had never heard her do and found very disturbing...   
  
"Are you... alright?"   
  
"Itss just that- oh!" She smiled brightly, her hands clasped together at her chest in sheer delight. "I can see it now! Hope you don't mind me saying, but I've seen him do those stunts with the equipment- I mean... wow, he has a great body, and he's really cute! With those dark eyes, hair and pale skin make him really... I don't know... exotic!"   
  
//you don't know how exotic he really is!//

"Oh and that accent- ah! To die for! He's so softly spoken- Oh you two would make the cutest couple!" she giggled. Scott shook his head at the bizarreness of the situation.   
  
"I can not believe... I'm having this conversation with you!" Scott laughed, running his hand over his face.   
  
"Well that's life," she shrugged. "Anyway. Have you told him?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"That you like him, duh!"   
  
  
  
"NO!" Scott yelled, horrified at the thought. "Of course not! I don't even know if he likes guys in that way, let alone me!" Then realising he was in a public place, he glanced round nervously, checking that no one had overheard his outburst. Luckily nobody was around. Taryn though looked thoughtfull.

"Hummm, well he's European and they're all a bit freaky over there, so he just might go in for it, and he's German, so I bet he does," she said in a logical tone.   
  
  
  
"That is stereotyping." Scott frowned.   
  
"Have you seen some of the stuff from Germany on cable?!"   
  
"No," he admitted, then gave her a odd look. "...but I have a funny feeling you have."   
  
"The late night smutty German films are the best!" She got this sudden lustful glint and shit eater grin on her face. Scott found it quite scary. "German, such a forceful language," she sighed blissfully.

"And your mother actually lets you watch this stuff?!"   
  
"Well she can't really stop me can she, seeing as she works nights." She giggled, then gasped as an idea hatched inside her head... "You should come round one night! Oh that would be sooo cool! I'll get the popcorn and chocolate and all the other stuff that's bad for you... you get the drinks, and we can stay up and, and... and watch porn together!" she cried gleefully. Scott shot a look round to make sure no one heard that.   
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked her.She sighed and tutted like it was blindingly obvious.   
  
  
  
"Gay men need girlfriends to be girl friendly with..."   
  
"And girlfriends watch porn together do they?"  
  
"Hey! Women do actually watch porn..." she said seriously.

"Riiight... next you'll be asking me to come shopping with you..." He regretted saying that the moment it was out of his mouth. The utter delight on the girl's face was worrying.   
  
  
  
"That's a great idea!" She squealed again.   
  
"Oh dear god... what have I done?"   
  
"Oh! I know the perfect look to get you!" she said with a confident smile. "Geekier shirts.... better shoes... tighter pants..." she said with a smutty grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.   
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Scott said flatly.   
  
"NO! I'm serious... just the slight change in your wardrobe would do wonders for you!" she said honestly.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong with my cloths?!" he asked, not helping the slightly hurt look in face and sound of his voice.   
  
"Nothing...," she said, soothingly patting his arm. "Buuuut... if you want to woo your crush... I had a thought that perhaps you just might need to break from the norm and catch his eye..." The X-Man leader couldn't help but be intrigued by the idea.

"You think?"   
  
"Yeah! A few little changes... nothing drastic at all!" She smiled brightly. "I can just picture it... once I'm throught with you... Kurt won't be able to keep his hands off you..." she murmered slyly.   
  
  
  
"You would do this for me...?"   
  
"Scott... we might not have worked out... romantically... but of course we both now know why that was... I want to be your friend Scott, that if nothing else... it took a lot of courage to tell me this..." Scott couldn't help but stare. This was so wierd- this was the most open, the most relaxed he ever been around the girl, and he like it... a lot...   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm positive... I like you a lot Scott... you're a kind and considerate gay guy..." She grinned impishly. The mutant snorted.   
  
"Thanks... I owe you Taryn. You could've used the fact I was... gay, to have your ultimate revenge on me. You really are a good Girlfriend." At that the long haired girl laughed happily and startled the young man by throwing her arms round him and giving him a friendly, reassuring hug.

"You're welcome Scott... what are friends for." The young man smiled and gently returned the kind gesture... it felt alright... in fact it felt quite good.   
  
  
  
"Hey! You know Scott?" The Brunet said as they released each other. "If it's the last thing I do... I promise to help you and Kurt get together." It was Scott's turn to look blank and confused.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I always wanted to try and do something like this... You know, getting people together. I have a few really great ideas!"   
  
"Yes- well- Oh I don't know Taryn..." Scott didn't sound so sure as he scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! And if it works! You get the guy!" The young man still didn't look convinced. "Ugh, this is going to be a challenge... we're going to have to get together and talk this over..."

"Oh alright..." Scott sighed, giving in... who knew... she might actually have a way for him to get his elf...   
  
  
  
"Great!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "Say, if you do get together- perhaps one time... if he agrees of course- can I watch?" She asked seriously.   
  
"TARYN!" he shrieked, his eye twitching involuntarily.   
  
"Oh please!" she begged. "Or even better! If he'll go in for it, how about a threesome!!"   
  
"UGH! NO! Fa la la! I'm not listening!" Scott said loudly as he placed his hands over his ears. Taryn laughed at her ex's behaviour and swatted him on the arm.   
  
"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it!" she laughed in a sing song voice. It was then that the bell rang and signalled for all the students to report to their respective rooms for the beginning of the day and their first tedious lessons.

"Damn it!" Taryn growled. "Just as this little chat was getting good..." She pouted.   
  
"Yeah... heart breaking..." Scott smirked, quite relieved by the distraction.   
  
"Well, don't think you're getting out of it that easily! I'm going to hunt you down at lunch and then we can start planning!" Scott forced himself to smile,   
  
"Can't wait..." though his tone indicated something else.   
  
"Ah you're all negative now! But when I get you your boy, you're going to worship the ground I walk on! I gotta go, see you at lunch Scott!" and with that she stood and trotted off to the main building before she was late.

The X-Men's leader gave an exasperated sigh and slouched low on the bench... after that little chat... he was exausted! And it wasn't even 10 yet! Though he admitted to himself... he felt so much better now he had told someone and gotten it off his chest a little... Scott frowned... he began to wonder: couldn't help but think about what the girl had said... What would it be like to have some watch while he made love to another person? He wondered what it'd be like to feel their eyes hungrily watching every delicate touch, every soft kiss, every violent thrust, hearing every lustful moan, every whimpering sigh, every ragged scream.... he shivered- he kinda... like the idea.

"AGH!" He jumped as he heard the tardy bell ring, it's shrill sound echoing over the empty ground. "Shit!" he yelped and sprinted off to the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ 

   ** Ner'ual**: Well... come on... wad ya think?

**  Scott**: ummm...Taryn was a little... OC there wasn't she?

  **Ner'ual**: well... yeah... but... but... I had to do it! I wanted her to be your confidant and a pervert! 

**  Scott**: Why?!

**  Ner'ual**: I don't know! _::Runs her hand through hair_: I thought it'd be a nice little twist that she wasn't one of the other X-men... and I always though she'd have some dirty little perversion like... like... like... 

  **Scott**: yours?

  **Ner'ual**: YEAH! ^ v ^

 ** Scott**: -_-* oh good god...

  **Ner'ual**: Oh don't be like that! _::hits him over the head with her keyboard::_

**  Scott**: OW!

  **Ner'ual**: it will work! I have it all planed!

 ** Scott**: You and your plans!

**  Ner'ual**: Shud up! Or you get another hit!

  **Scott**: 0 . o''

    **Ner'ual**: I mean... come on! It's always the good quiet one's you got to watch out for! I mean look at you!

 ** Scott**: ME?!

  **Ner'ual**: Yeah! You! Your after blue elf arse! And you're a goodie good, nerdy boy.

 ** Scott**: SSSSH! Don't tell everybody! _::looks round::_

  **Ner'ual**: (0 .o)' _::__looks out at readers and back at the X-man::_  Scott... everybody knoooooowwws!

  **Scott**: NO! Nobody knows Except you, me and Taryn!

  **Ner'ual**: Yeah... you keep believing that, luv... -__-* Don't worry people... _::__whispers::_ its just the stress of no sex... no worries... I'll think of another pervy dream he could have... at the most inopportune time... like in class... or in the danger room... Mwhahahahahahhahahahahahh!

  **Scott**: This woman is cruel and heartless...

**  Ner'ual**: Thank you... took many years to get like this..."

   Now.... big, big shout out to my darling new Beta reader that has taken over from **_Gray Elven-eye's_**! Hope things get better soon sweet hart... my luv to you...

   **Eileen**!! _::hug::_ you are a diamond! She has come to me like a knight in shining armour!

   Luv

 Ner'ual Say'lar ^_^ \,,/


End file.
